


Every Day A Little Death（PWP）

by Egglets



Series: Every Day A Little Death [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets
Summary: 格林德沃式优生学





	1. Chapter 1

墙上的锁很奇怪，像是一个充满了黑色液体的球形，守卫送饭时把手按在上面，墙壁就会沿着一道门的形状裂开来。但帕西瓦尔用自己的手去试时，那面墙只是冷漠的一动不动。

守卫每隔八小时换班一次，换班的时他们亲热地互拍肩膀，用德语交谈三言两语，关于自己的妻子和未出生的孩子。如果不是他们偶尔会用蹩脚的钻心咒折磨他取乐，他们几乎就是一群正常的青年巫师了。他们把彼此视为亲密的兄弟，但对关押的囚犯就像对待一群待宰的牲畜。这种精神分裂一般的行为总是让帕西瓦尔困惑。

格林德沃每隔几天就会来提取他的记忆，大脑封闭术对他只是一块能随手戳破的薄纱。他的头总是在一跳一跳的痛，这是他试图抵抗摄神取念的代价。格林德沃对他的努力几乎是赞赏的。

“你是一个强大的巫师。”他饶有兴趣的说，那只死人一样的白色瞳仁上下打量着帕西瓦尔。“很适合用来……改善种群。”

他不懂格林德沃在说什么，但他痛恨他提起这个词时的语气。

今天那扇门提早开了，格林德沃仍然套着他的外表，气宇轩昂的走进来。

“我给你找了个伴儿。”他用一种近乎疯狂的柔和语气说。“希望你喜欢。”

在他身后，守卫押进来一个身形瘦削的青年。他穿着暗蓝的大衣，褐色的头发凌乱地搭在额头上。他的脸看起来很面熟，但帕西瓦尔确信自己从未见过他。这个青年看见他就愣了一下，然后露出一种近乎恍然大悟的表情来。他很聪明，帕西瓦尔想，立刻就明白发生了什么。

“你到底是谁？”他对格林德沃说。“你想干什么？”

“很会抓重点，斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃快活地说。他抹去了伪装，露出那张可憎的面容来：“看来邓布利多喜欢你是有原因的。”

一个斯卡曼德。他脑中立刻想起忒修斯写给他的那封信，帮忙看着点纽特。他工整的字迹写道，他也许不太熟悉美国的规矩。

这是纽特·斯卡曼德。忒修斯曾拜托帕西瓦尔照顾他。帕西瓦尔动了一下，马上就有一个守卫用魔杖指着他，逼他站回原地。

忒修斯的亲弟弟看着格林德沃露出原形，眼睛睁大了。

“是你！”

“邓布利多把我长什么样都教给你了吗？”格林德沃手里玩着一根白蜡木魔杖，漫不经心的说。他用魔杖挑起斯卡曼德的下巴，像对待一匹马那样捏开他的嘴看里面的牙，又转过去端详他的脸颊和眼睛。斯卡曼德挣扎着，但格林德沃的手像铁钳一样钳住他的脸。

“是一个健康的品种。”他慢条斯理地说，“相信你的……基因也是相当强健的，非常可能会产下优秀的后代。”

“优生学是疯子才会相信的无稽之谈。”斯卡曼德回答。

“是一个伟大的尝试。”格林德沃像选牲口一样丈量他的肩膀，“不像我们，这些优秀的巫师将会出生在一个美好的新纪元里，令人激动，是不是？”

斯卡曼德的脸色变了。“你在选育巫师。”他震惊的喃喃，“你疯了。”

“我倾向于用‘改善种群’来形容。”格林德沃摸他的腰胯，撩开大衣看他的腿，小斯卡曼德想要躲开，但被身后的守卫牢牢抓住。

“比例也很合理。”他评论道。“邓布利多一定是经过非常审慎的考察，才选中了你。你的后代一定也会继承你的某些素质……我真心希望你的孩子不会太爱动物，不然他们很有可能会像你一样被抓起来的。”

“你要怎么做，把我灌了迷情剂扔给某个女巫吗？”

格林德沃笑了，在他面前不赞成的摇着食指，“不不不，在咒语影响下产生的孩子总是会有某些缺陷。那就达不到目的了，对不对？”

“而且我也不认为与你的血统最相配的是‘某个女巫’。”他看向帕西瓦尔，“感谢你的梅林吧，我正好有一匹很好的种马呢。魂魄出窍。”

斯卡曼德停止了挣扎，眼神茫然起来。守卫放开了他，但他没有逃跑，或是试图夺回魔杖。他缓缓地站直了，走到格林德沃身边，按照他的指示顺从的伸出双手。一碗血红的药剂凭空出现在他手里，还微微冒着热气。

“喝。”格林德沃轻柔地说，“一滴都别剩下。”

斯卡曼德没有动，他仍然端着药剂，但手微微颤抖，好像有什么正和他争夺着身体的控制权。

“真是出乎意料。”格林德沃露出很惊喜的样子来，“你比我想象的要强大。”

斯卡曼德抖得更加厉害了，药剂危险的在他手里摇晃。格林德沃体贴的接了过去。他揽住斯卡曼德的肩膀，把药送到他的嘴边。

“喝下去。”他紧贴着斯卡曼德的耳朵呓语道，“你很渴了，非常需要这个。”

斯卡曼德颤抖着，好像在拼命反抗，但他的嘴唇还是一点点张开了，格林德沃把药碗缓缓倾斜，将血红的液体灌了进去。

“不要动，格雷夫斯部长。”格林德沃慢条斯理地说，示意两个守卫围住帕西瓦尔，用魔杖逼他后退。

“我实在不想在这个时候让你死。”他看起来真诚极了。“你强大的血统也应当是组成新世界的一部分才对。”

药碗见底他就松开了斯卡曼德，看他踉踉跄跄的后退，“真遗憾，夺魂咒本来应该让你享受的。”

“你——这是什么——”他捂住腹部，背弓得更厉害了，“那只碗里——”

他跪倒在地，仍然捂着肚子，身体像是挨了钻心咒那样哆嗦着。帕西瓦尔看到他脸侧绷出一条锋利的线条，他不愿让格林德沃听到他的痛喊，只能紧紧咬住牙，额头冷汗涔涔。

“令人钦佩的毅力，斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃把碗随手扔到一边，当的一响。“我真心希望你能活到明天。”

他们离开了，留下帕西瓦尔和他的新同伴。后者像一只沸水中的虾那样缩成紧紧的一团，在地板上不住的颤抖。

“纽特？”帕西瓦尔试探着喊，“纽特·斯卡曼德？”

“那是我的名字。”纽特回答，他的声音已经很虚弱了，好像生命力在从他身体里一点点消逝。

“我是你哥哥的朋友。”他很快地说，生怕纽特在听完之前就昏过去，“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。我是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”

“我知道你是谁。”纽特小声说。

“你现在还能走吗？到床上躺下也许会好些。”

纽特抓住他的手，艰难的站起身来，他的手指像死人一样冰凉，手心沁着冷汗。帕西瓦尔把他扶到床边，他立刻就倒了下去。

“谢谢你，格雷夫斯先生。”他还没忘了礼貌，“我很感激。”

然后他就失去了意识，苍白的脸陷进枕头里，仍然握着帕西瓦尔的手。

 

半夜里他醒来一次，大约是被疼醒的，帕西瓦尔听见他轻轻的呻吟。

“好疼……”他无意识的说，“哥哥……”

然后又沉寂下去，帕西瓦尔去探他的鼻息，感受到一点细细的气流打在手指上，才放下心来。

“忒修斯不在这儿，我很抱歉。”他轻轻的说。伸手擦掉纽特脸上的冷汗。

“我会照顾你的。”

 

第二天天亮的时候格林德沃来了，仍然套着他的全副行头，戴着他的黑蝎领针。帕西瓦尔从心底感到一阵憎恶。

“我上班之前来看看你们。”格林德沃亲切的说。“可惜没法呆太久，毕竟迟到一天就没有全勤奖了。我们的小母马怎样了？”

他向床的方向点了点头，帕西瓦尔毫不犹豫的挡在前面。

“他还没醒。”他戒备的说。

格林德沃笑了。

“不要这么有保护欲，他还不是你的呢。”他动动手指，一股巨大的力量把帕西瓦尔拉开了，将他强行压跪在地上。

“醒来了，睡美人。”

被子飞起来，自动落在地上。纽特轻轻的呻吟了一声，疲倦的睁开眼，然后立刻就要坐起来，被格林德沃用手势压了回去。他在床边坐下，若有所思的抚摸着纽特的腰，后者用力弹动，试图避开他的手。格林德沃不赞同的啧啧嘴，床柱应声长出铁铸的藤蔓，缠住纽特的手脚拉开，把他强行展开来。

“让我们看看成果，好吗？”他无忧无虑的说，手在纽特身上虚虚划过。纽特的裤子消失了，一双腿赤 裸的暴露在空气里。他挣扎着想并拢腿，格林德沃却抓住他的膝盖用力打开，着迷的看着他的腿间。

“真是了不起的成就。”他说，侧身让帕西瓦尔也能看到他所看到的一切。“一夜就能造成另一套完整的器官，难道不是很神奇吗？”

然后他俯身下去，并拢手指扎进了那个新生的地方。

纽特悲鸣了一声，大腿像两条濒死的白鱼那样抽搐起来，他尽力向后退，但格林德沃跟着压上来。他抓住纽特的胯骨，把他向下拖，手指刺得更深，帕西瓦尔看见有血顺着那些手指流下来。他猛烈挣扎，试图挣脱格林德沃的控制，但那股力量更强了，压得他动弹不得。

“这就不用担心第一次会痛了，是不是？”格林德沃直起身，轻松地说。他把指间的血迹抹在纽特的脸上，又拍了拍：“享受你的新身体吧，小母马。”

他离开了，留帕西瓦尔跪在地上。铁铸的藤蔓松开了，变成无害的花纹贴在床柱周围，纽特在床上蜷缩着，一道细细的血痕从他腿间流下来，渗进了床单里。


	2. Chapter 2

“格雷夫斯先生。”纽特轻声唤他。“格雷夫斯先生。”

帕西瓦尔从地板上爬起来，感觉每一根神经都仍在燃烧。

“我没事。”他嘶哑的说。

纽特远比他想象的强韧，格林德沃走后没多久他就爬了起来，粗暴地抓起床单擦过了腿间的血迹，就跳下了床。

格林德沃并没有费心把他的裤子变回来，他只得把大衣扣到底遮过膝盖，光着脚在屋子里走来走去。他只字不提刚刚发生的事，帕西瓦尔也礼貌的沉默着。只是看着纽特专心致志的探索整个房间。他摸过那面镶着黑色圆球的墙，又穿过房间去找与之相对的墙面，然后沿着墙摸索，叩击，把耳朵贴在上面谛听，有的时候甚至还伸出舌头舔一下。

他做的大部分事情帕西瓦尔都已经做过了，但他没有说出来。一望而知纽特是一个专业的搜索者，如果有被帕西瓦尔遗漏的线索，也许他真能找得到。

而且，他要是在忙着做其他事，也许就不会频繁的想到刚才的一切了。帕西瓦尔咬紧牙关，在格林德沃面前他一次次的感到自己的无能为力。

不羞愧的说，他已经算是战斗巫师中的翘楚者了，然而在格林德沃面前仍没有一战之力。他不敢相信有巫师可以获得如此强横的力量，简直就像……就像他永不会落败。

这是不可能的。他告诉自己。世上没有永远无敌的巫师，只有死神才永不落败。格林德沃有一天一定会死，哪怕他没法活着看到那一天，他也会确保自己为此尽过所有努力。

他看着纽特抚摸墙壁，侧着身子走路，头微微低着。忒修斯说过他是一个神奇动物学家，帕西瓦尔看出来了，这是一个习惯田野生活的人，比起人类社会，他一定更喜欢野外。

格林德沃说他是因为动物被抓进来的，忒修斯的弟弟会那么鲁莽，把神奇动物带进纽约吗？他更倾向于格林德沃只是是随便找个理由抓住他，因为他具有某些……特质。他看着纽特瘦削修长的背影和衣摆下赤裸的小腿，发自内心的祈祷事情不是他想的那样。

但他知道自己是在痴心妄想。格林德沃的目的已经如此明显。

纽特摸到那扇窗户的时候帕西瓦尔终于出声了。

“别伸手！”他想制止他，但已经晚了，一道电光闪过，动物学家猛然被击得倒飞出去。帕西瓦尔过去把他拉起来的时候他还在颤抖，手上仍带着些微的电流。

“这个窗户的目的就是让你在向外面伸手的时候感觉到痛。”他苦涩的说，“它就像是用钻心咒做的。”

“他想让囚犯把自由和痛苦联系起来。”纽特的声音平静坚定，“他注定要失败的。”

他有一双很美的眼睛。帕西瓦尔突然发现。他的瞳仁是斑驳的绿色，像清晨的春山。他脸上的雀斑比忒修斯多得多，但并不难看。只是到哪里都会比较容易被认出来。

纽特的手仍然很凉，沁着冷汗。那双赤裸的小腿在微微发抖。他累了。帕西瓦尔想想，他只是勉强让自己继续行动，想要逃开静下来后不可避免的思绪。

“我们交换一下所了解的信息吧。”他镇静的对纽特说，希望自己的嗓音足够可信。“毕竟我在这里呆了几个月，唯一有些了解的就是这四面墙。”

纽特的注意力转向他，帕西瓦尔边问边装作不经意的把他往床边带。“而你可以告诉我现在外面发生了什么。”

他率先坐到床沿，希望纽特能学他的样。“我大概错过了很多‘自己’干的好事。”他仰视着纽特，“我很抱歉。”

纽特果然不愿俯视他，也在床边坐下了，视线与帕西瓦尔平齐。

“别道歉。”他简单的回答，垂下头去回避帕西瓦尔的目光。“那不是你，你要……”他找不到词，“温和得多。”

他开始交谈了，这就是一个好预兆。

“跟我说说吧。”帕西瓦尔往嗓音里注入尽可能多的平静。“蒂娜还好吗？”

 

晚些时候纽特发起烧来，他的身体大约从没想过要面对这样剧烈的变化，适应得很艰难。他的嘴唇干裂，而且小腹又疼了起来，让他在被子里蜷成可怜的一团。帕西瓦尔用无杖魔法给他弄了一杯水，他一点点喝下去，手指抖得几乎拿不住杯子。他似乎很饿，守卫送来的午餐被他一扫而空，帕西瓦尔把自己的面包也给了他，他好像已经饿得没有精力推让，只是道了谢接过来，狼吞虎咽的吃完，然后就沉沉睡去。

帕西瓦尔看着他的睡脸，看了很久。

天黑了有一段时间格林德沃才来到他们的房间。

“不好意思，我不得不加班。要干这么多活，MACUSA给你的工资真是太少了。”他真情实意地对帕西瓦尔说。“如果你感兴趣的话，会发现我这边的待遇要好得多。”

帕西瓦尔冷冷的看着他。格林德沃不以为意的拍拍手：“好了，你的小新娘怎么样？”

他抓住纽特的下巴，左右偏转着打量，然后又分开他的腿去瞧，纽特烧得昏昏沉沉，柔顺地任他摆布。帕西瓦尔真想杀了他，但格林德沃轻松地把他固定在原地。

“我觉得还需要一天。试验期的魔药总是有些不稳定因素，大概是流液草和魔豆的比例不对。”格林德沃深思地说。他的手指缓缓巡弋过纽特的身体，让一个白色的圆环在后者的脖子上成形，“但提前留个检验手段总没错。你说呢？”

“如果你完成了你的使命，它就会变成红色。”他对帕西瓦尔说，“我希望你的……精力足够旺盛，他看起来可不是很容易满足的那一型。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”帕西瓦尔咬着牙问，心里已经知道了答案。

“那我只好为他换一匹种马了。我手头很是有几个好小伙子呢。不过我更想看看黑发的基因是不是真像传闻中那样种性强韧。”格林德沃轻快地说，“如果这个理论正确，你的孩子应该都会是漂亮的黑发小宝贝。哦，然后，为了你竟然会有这种想法，钻心剜骨。”

 

“……格雷夫斯先生。”纽特还在叫他。

帕西瓦尔从地板上爬起来，感觉每一根神经都仍在燃烧。

“我没事。”他嘶哑的说。

他看见纽特的眼睛，马上明白他全都听到了。

“我不会做任何你不愿意的事。”他对纽特说，疲惫的走到一边，坐倒在凳子上。

他不能坐在床边，那样离纽特太近了，他可能会害怕他真的做出什么来。“那个疯子想怎么说都可以，我不会做的。”

“那样他会杀了你的。”纽特低声说。他拢着大衣坐起身下床，脖子上的圆环白亮刺眼。

“我不在乎。”帕西瓦尔不管不顾的回答。“我不会为了活命去艹朋友的弟弟。”

纽特走到他身边了，一双赤裸修长的小腿在他视野里交替移动着，帕西瓦尔命令自己不去看。

“你死了，他也会找别的人来……”他哽住了，偏过头去。久久的沉默。

“我宁可是你，格雷夫斯先生。”他最终开口了。“你是忒修斯的朋友，我相信你。”

“回去休息吧。”片刻的寂静后，帕西瓦尔淡淡的说。“我们至少还有一天时间做正常人，或者活人呢。”

晚上他不肯和纽特分享一张床，坚持睡在了地上。

到了第二天早上，纽特已经不烧了，只是口渴。他拿着杯子四顾张望，像一只停在树上瞭望的鸟儿。“这里有水吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

帕西瓦尔过来摸了摸他的杯子，里面立刻盛满了水。纽特惊讶地看着他。

“他们知道我会做这个。”他说，“所以从来不送水进来。喝吧。”

他笑笑：“至少这个是不限量供给的。”

除了水，他并没有其他能帮到纽特的东西。一天的时间很快就过去了，纽特仍然在不懈地沿着墙壁探索，还在实验中被窗户电击了两次。但他爬起来之后没有放弃，反而开始沿着窗户边缘摸索，试图找到咒语准确的覆盖面积。他的头发愈发凌乱，但绿眼睛明亮异常，是一个试图解决难题的狂热研究者的样子。

和他相处了两天，帕西瓦尔就发现，纽特像忒修斯的地方只有一张脸，其他方面跟他哥哥简直南辕北辙。他鲁莽，大胆，有的时候还相当粗心，连自己吃没吃饭都想不起来，需要帕西瓦尔提醒才行。他从早到晚孜孜不倦地研究着那扇窗户，过一会儿就回到桌边，抓起一杯水一饮而尽，好像真的很渴。

帕西瓦尔坐在一边看他试着往那扇窗户扔笔，石子，布料，甚至凳子，嘴里还喃喃的记录着每一件物品弹回来的时间。他把杯子喝空了帕西瓦尔就静静地帮他续满，纽特已经不再反复向他道谢了，拿起杯子来就喝，喝完又继续回去研究那一方令人痛楚的蓝天。

到了晚上的时候格林德沃来了，还是把帕西瓦尔按在原地。他挥了一下魔杖，无形的镣铐把纽特像标本一样钉死在墙上拉开，供他仔细端详。

“我认为你准备好了。”他把手指从纽特身体里抽出来，闻了一下上面的气味。“品质优良。”他说，无视后者的挣扎和叱骂。

然后他转向帕西瓦尔，看到他的眼神，夸张的挑起眉毛，表现出被惊吓的样子来：“这么快？你们甚至还没一起吃过三次晚餐呢。”

他招招手，纽特跌落下来，腿一软跪在地上。

“我衷心希望能听到二位的好消息。”他彬彬有礼的说，“不然就只能真的请格雷夫斯（Graves）先生进坟墓（Grave）了，是不是？”

他温柔地摸摸纽特脖子上的白圈：“明天可不能是这么……纯洁无瑕的颜色了。”

门关上了，那股束缚着他们的无形力量消失了，他们同时站起来，面对着彼此，在对方眼里看到了同样的愤怒和无助。

已经深夜了，纽特仍然在摸索那面窗户，帕西瓦尔一言不发的给他续水，看他瘦削的背影和长衣下的腿。他的脚踝细得惊人，裸足无声地踩在地板上。

窗外的月亮升得很高了，蒙蒙的月光照亮了这间小小的囚室。纽特不再摸索或是嗅闻了，他停住了所有的动作，退后一步，抬头看着那一小片天空。

“你知道吗，我的中间名是阿尔忒弥斯。”他静静的说。转过身来看着帕西瓦尔。

房间里一片沉寂。纽特背窗而立，只是一个边缘锋利的剪影。帕西瓦尔看不清他的表情，只能看到霜似的月光漫过他赤裸的双脚。

他像中了夺魂咒似的缓缓站起身来，一步步走到纽特面前。后者依次解开扣子，让那件蓝色大衣落在地上。白衬衫和姜色的马甲，下面是一双修长的腿。

“帕西瓦尔。”他低声说。“就只是帕西瓦尔。”

“帕西。”纽特唤道。手臂搭上他的脖子，徐徐带他倒在床上。

他一只手撑在纽特身旁，余光看到了窗外一轮无情的月亮。


	3. Chapter 3

如果格林德沃没杀死我，忒修斯也一定会杀了我的。帕西瓦尔神志清楚的想。

他可以用无杖魔法做这件事，但他不想这样轻率。他一粒粒把纽特的扣子解开，把他从衬衫马甲里温柔地剥出来。纽特很配合地抬起手臂，让帕西瓦尔能把他的衬衫彻底脱掉。很快他就赤裸地横陈在帕西瓦尔身下，有点羞愧的看着他。

“抱歉。”他说，“你只能拥有我这样的……”

“如果在纽约遇到你，我一定会请你吃晚餐的。”帕西瓦尔说，伸手去抚摸纽特的侧脸，感到他颤了一下。

“如果在伦敦见到你……我在伦敦一定会见到你，忒修斯会很骄傲的把你介绍给我。也许是在魔法部，也许是在他家的晚宴上。”他低沉的笑了，把亲吻印在纽特的额头上，颧骨，脸颊。

“然后我会想方设法邀你单独出去。忒修斯会气得发疯，也许会把我咒成一条海参。他很擅长那个，是不是？”

提到忒修斯，纽特不那么紧张了：“他应该只是说说而已，总是那副大哥的样子……啊……我会跟你出去的。”帕西瓦尔轻咬着他的锁骨，纽特抓住他的肩膀，好像不知道到底该抱紧他还是推开他。

他脸红了：“你太好看了，我没法说不。”

帕西瓦尔直起来看着他的脸，漆黑的眼睛被月光照亮，像两颗火中的黑曜石。

“我不可能绅士的忍到三次约会之后才把你带上床的。”他哑声说，再次抚摸纽特的脸，拇指慢慢揉过他的下唇。

“只要你开始让步……”他的嘴唇在纽特的嘴角徘徊，手滑过他的胸口，轻轻拨弄他的乳头。“只要一个吻……我就不会再放过你。”

根本没有一点犹豫，纽特偏过头来吻他，舌头探进他的嘴里。他毫不客气的一口叼住那条舌头吮吸，纽特被他吸得呻吟一声，彻底张开嘴，让他反探进去用力搅动。他抓着纽特的手放到胸膛上，让他解他的衬衫扣子。纽特被他吻得头昏脑涨，手指在他胸口直打滑，好像花了一辈子的时间才把那件衬衫彻底解开，他把布料从帕西瓦尔的肩膀上褪下去，手指划过男人坚实的大臂。

帕西瓦尔看着他做完这一切后，不知道还要怎么办似的呆在那儿。他也有些发愣。“第一次？”纽特点点头。“以前从没有过？男女都没有吗？”

“没有。”纽特小声说，脸红了。好像这是一件很羞耻的事情。

“但我有帮动物配种的经验。”他又找补一句。“非常了解整个交配流程。”他保证道。

帕西瓦尔简直不知道说什么才好，他又觉得好笑，又觉得隐秘的兴奋。一个处子，老天啊，忒修斯绝不会放过我的。

“那就让我给你展示一下人类的……流程。斯卡曼德教授。”他把这个称呼说得像一句淫邪的下流话。

衬衫落在地上，他们两都没有去管。纽特展开手臂，像一只羞怯的蚌那样打开了，帕西瓦尔从善如流，合身压了上去，

他原本跪在纽特旁边，现在手扶上他的腿，单手劈开了他的双膝。纽特惊讶的轻轻啊了一声，夹住他的手，被他在柔嫩的大腿内侧很有技巧的抓了一把，颤抖起来。

“为我打开。”他在纽特耳边湿润滚烫的说，轻咬他的耳轮，舌头扫过他耳后敏感的皮肤。

纽特脸红得滴血，血色沿着脖子往下蔓延，像是要把他整个人都点着了。他的腿还夹着帕西瓦尔的手，帕西瓦尔能感觉到那两条有力的大腿一点点放松，让出一条小径来给那只恶劣的手通过。

他漫不经心的沿着大腿的曲线来回抚摸着，膝弯里掐一下，腿根处揉一把，手背偶尔不经意的擦过纽特的性器，在他颤抖时又轻捷的离开。纽特抓紧他的衬衫，却不知道自己该干什么。他对性交的经验全部来源于动物，角驼兽交配时雄兽是不会亵玩雌兽这么久的，它们都是直接压上去开始耸动，然后很快的射出大量精液。帕西瓦尔没有这样做，让他有些失措。这男人像是还有全世界的时间那样温柔又恶劣的玩弄着他，让他全身发烫。

“在想什么？”帕西瓦尔问，声音低沉。在想你为什么没有直接压上来干我，纽特想。这话似乎不该在床上说，但他有些难受，小腹奇怪的发涨，全身像是被剥了一层皮那样敏感，被轻轻摸一下就止不住的颤抖。帕西瓦尔尽情品尝过他的颈子，想要直起身来，纽特抱住他的脖子不许他抽身离开。

“别走。”他说，听在耳里把自己都吓到了。那声音浸满了欲望，甚至还带着一点撒娇的意思。

“完全没有这个打算。”帕西瓦尔保证道。他的指甲沿着纽特的小腿划下去，松松的握住他的脚踝提高，用嘴去叼住最细处那根筋。纽特发出一声呻吟，抓紧了床单。他从来不知道那里也可以是人类的敏感带。

他已经勃起了，但帕西瓦尔只是继续玩他的腿。他沿着小腿内侧舔舐，轻咬，像饿了似的啃噬他的胫骨，丝毫没有想要照顾他的需求的意思。他把手探下去想抚慰自己，却被一把抓住。

“等急了吗？”帕西瓦尔无辜的问，好像真的很抱歉。

他的手温存地抚摩纽特的膝盖，“为我打开。”他重复了这句话，黑眼睛专注的看着纽特，声音低下去。“开大点。”

这本是交媾行为中必须的一步，纽特很清楚的知道。但帕西瓦尔的话让他满脸通红，头脑里嗡嗡作响。他稍稍张开腿，想要把他容纳进来，但帕西瓦尔没有动。

“更大些。”他命令道，“对着我。”

“帕西……”纽特快要哭了，他又羞又急，硬得难受，但帕西瓦尔不为所动的等着他，手轻轻抓在他的膝盖上，他明明可以把它用力拉开，但他就是不这么做。

缓缓地，纽特发着抖照做了。他的膝盖打开，形成一个很大的角度，两条长腿蹬在床单上，把它弄得像波浪一样起皱。

帕西瓦尔看着他的腿间。阴囊消失了，挺立的阴茎下面是一套女性器官，没有阴蒂和尿道，只有一个目的明确的阴道。这个器官还很新，是浅浅的嫩粉色，阴唇闭得很紧，随着呼吸微微翕动着，看起来纯洁得惊人。

他探了一根手指进去，纽特发起抖来，新生的肉壁紧紧的吮住那根手指，他湿得很厉害，然而依旧紧得吓人。帕西瓦尔慢慢地抽动着，将里面的粘液一波一波的带出来，很快纽特腿间就一片湿滑。他的内壁很敏感，帕西瓦尔在里面勾起手指，他就像被电击了一样震颤。

这的确是一个拥有全部功能的阴道，他略略安下心来。只要不过分粗暴，纽特应该是不会因此受伤的。

帕西瓦尔从来没做过这个，他的床伴们在这方面一向都乐意为他效劳。但纽特太紧张了，他没有信心在第一次的时候让他不受自己的损害。

“如果不舒服，就叫我停手。”他对纽特说，他低头吻了一下他的阴茎，含了进去。

纽特哭喊起来，他抓紧帕西瓦尔的头发，不知道是要制止他还是要鼓励他，帕西瓦尔的手指仍然插在他的阴道里，被那张小嘴裹得寸步难行，他一边吮吸一边试着抽动了一下……

根本没有留给他反应的时间，纽特就射在了他嘴里。

“对不起。”纽特赶忙道歉，他高潮之后的手虚软，轻轻的摸他的脸：“我不是故意的……”

“没关系。”帕西瓦尔安慰他，起身拿杯子漱口。纽特的精液非常淡薄，不知道是因为被魔药改造的关系，还是本就如此。

“你知道我一会要进去那里吧？”他背对着纽特问，“只是提前警告，可能会有点疼的。”

纽特轻轻的嗯了一声，他转过身去。

月行中天，照亮了那张小床，纽特赤裸的躺在月光下。他半合着眼睛，好像累得说不出话似的，手臂抬起来挡着额头。他的腰身修长，在床单上伸展开来，是一段闪光的白练。那双腿长得不可思议，依旧按他所要求的大开着，中间湿润着，等待着他的光临。

这一刻忽然有东西哽住了他的喉头，让他吞咽困难。但他也从未如此刻这般深深的体会到自己的无能与弱小。

“仁慈的路易斯啊。”他痛苦的喃喃。“如果我是在外面见到你。如果不是在这儿。”

纽特撑起身子看他，他的眼睛好像哭过，但仍然那么美。“来这儿。”他说，示意帕西瓦尔走近来，展开手臂抱住他。

“我会活着把你带出去的。”这迷人的男人保证道，“现在要做的只是活下去。”

他把帕西瓦尔带倒，解开他的裤子，把阴茎掏出来。帕西瓦尔早就硬了，但迟迟不敢进入，他知道自己的尺寸并不小，初承人事的纽特很难接受。

“你好大。”纽特惊讶地说，他像是真的对帕西瓦尔的尺寸感到惊诧。“而且形状这么标准……色泽也很漂亮。”他左右端详那根东西，“可以拿去做人类学的样本了。”他最后总结道。

他大约应该为动物学家不合时宜的专业性尴尬一下的，但他只是硬得更厉害了。“我很愿意做你的样本。”他低低的说，“多久都行。”

纽特脸红了，他跨坐在帕西瓦尔身上，试着把那根东西塞进去。帕西瓦尔握住他的大腿稳住他。但他的龟头刚刚进去一点纽特就咬住了嘴唇，明显的在忍痛。

“不行。”帕西瓦尔赶紧说，“我们等一等再……别！”

纽特身体下沉，已经把他吞下去了一半。他们同时喊出声来，但纽特的更像是一声惨叫。他撑住帕西瓦尔的肩膀，大颗的冷汗落在他胸口上。他痛得脸色惨白，眼里盈满泪水，像受伤的动物一样呜咽着。帕西瓦尔抓紧他的臀部阻止他继续往下落，纽特太紧了，夹得他眼前一阵阵发白，只想在里面好好的抽插几下。

“不能这样……”他咬着牙说，“我先拔出来，你需要好好准备才能……”

纽特固执的摇摇头，“不。”他说，“我要把这个做完。”

他在帕西瓦尔身上停了一会，脸色好了一些，又试着往下坐。帕西瓦尔简直要被他的执拗气笑了。

“来这。”他半撑起身子，抱住纽特，感觉到他全身冷汗淋漓。“嘘，嘘。”他在他耳边轻语，“没事的。慢慢来。”

他缓缓坐起来，仍然把纽特抱在怀里，让他半跪在他腿上。然后把他小心地放倒，尽量保持两人连接的地方静止。他每动一次纽特就哆嗦一下，手指紧紧抓住他的大臂，直到他被安置在床里也没放开。明天一定会淤青的。帕西瓦尔毫不在意的想。

“鲁莽的小混蛋。”他蹭着纽特的鼻子，模模糊糊的说。“你就非要选最难走的那条路，嗯？”

“我不知道它这么……”纽特卡壳了。“……这么困难。”

“你知道他们怎么说的。‘进去了会更大’。”帕西瓦尔吻他的嘴唇，手沿着他的腰线抚摸，然后又去抚慰他的阴茎。纽特渐渐又有些勃起，身体也颤抖着回应起他的触摸来。帕西瓦尔低头吮吻他的乳头，他呻吟着抓住他的头发，腰身在床单上挺出一条弧线。

“我好些了……”纽特尝试性的说，“动一动。”

他轻轻抽动一下，纽特立刻把他绞紧了，但他咬着牙不肯叫出来，只是伸手搂紧了他。帕西瓦尔极小幅度的抽插着，渐渐动得顺畅些了，那肉道里分泌出更多的黏液来，让他能每一次都进得更深。

纽特闭着眼随着他的动作微微起伏，一开始还咬着牙，渐渐的松开了，转而折磨起自己的下唇来。他仍然抱着帕西瓦尔的背，但手指已不再那么僵硬了，开始抚摸他的腰线和胸口。

“还疼吗？”帕西瓦尔问他，心里已经知道了答案。

纽特轻轻摇头，依然闭着眼睛。帕西瓦尔伸手抚摸他的眼睫，把上面残留的泪珠拭去。“看着我。”他说，下身克制的插着纽特，感到肉壁一圈圈温柔地攥紧他。

那双绿眼睛睁开了，泪光盈盈地看着他，月光在他的瞳仁里像活物一样游移。他深深看进去，感到一阵阵眩晕。

“仁慈的路易斯啊，你真美。”他喘着粗气说，“抱紧我。”

他真正开始动的时候纽特哭了出来，他紧紧抓住帕西瓦尔的背，随着他的动作一点点往床头位移。帕西瓦尔握住他的胯，下身稳定的一下下操进去。纽特分泌的淫水沾在他的腿上，他沾了一点在手里捻开，让纽特看见他指尖粘腻的水丝。“舒服吗？”他问。

纽特移开视线去不肯答话，他恶意地猛顶了几下，看动物学家小声的哭叫。“舒服吗？回答我。”

纽特很小幅度的点头，几乎注意不到。但这就够了。他开始缓缓加速，一开始并不快，但随着频率逐渐增加，他感到自己被那个柔软的肉穴吃得越来越深，越来越紧。纽特的阴道并不长，他要是很用力的话可以顶到底部的宫颈。他很小心地不碰到那一圈敏感的肌肉，但纽特啜泣着抱紧他，一双腿紧紧绞住他的腰，似乎根本不在意那里的疼痛。

没过多久他们就一起高潮了，纽特的第一次阴道高潮格外激烈，他的哭喊突然破了音，全身很厉害的抽搐起来，肉道紧紧缠住帕西瓦尔，像一张用力吮吸的小嘴，迅速的压榨出他的精液。他的头向后仰去，暴露出脆弱的喉咙，十指深深陷进帕西瓦尔的后背。帕西瓦尔紧紧抱住他，把低吼埋在他的肩膀里。

他们保持这个姿势抱了很久，直到纽特开始喘不过气。

“快下去，”纽特轻轻推他的肩膀，“你好重。”

帕西瓦尔依言直起身来，他抽出去的时候纽特颤抖着，肉道仍然很紧，轻轻地挤压着他。光线很暗，他看不出纽特是不是流血了，只能抱着他问有没有哪里不舒服。

“没有。”纽特软软的说，他的阴茎似乎也射过了，湿漉漉的搭在他的小腹上。“就是有点累。”

帕西瓦尔抚摸他汗湿的额发，把它们从他眼前拨开。纽特疲倦地看着他，微微笑了一下。

“要活下去。”他确信无疑地对帕西瓦尔说，“我会想办法把我们弄出去的。”

“我相信你。”帕西瓦尔亲吻他的额头，撒谎道。

 

睡前他们又做了一次，帕西瓦尔轻松的把他玩湿了，顺顺当当地插了进去。这一次纽特并没有表现出难受的样子，只是迷迷糊糊地抱着他哼哼。

“帕西……”他头脑昏沉，想要极了，又不知道该怎么体面的提出这个要求，只好反复叫男人的名字。“帕西瓦尔……”

“怎么了？”帕西瓦尔无辜的问他，手臂温柔地从后面环绕他，下半身却凶猛地一下下操进去，把他操得像一艘风雨里的小船那样摇晃。

“摸摸我。”纽特羞怯地小声要求，他的手被帕西瓦尔完全环住了，没法伸下去抚慰自己挺立的阴茎。他真的是一个处子，说话时声音微微颤抖，好像觉得自己提出了一个很过分的要求。

帕西瓦尔吻他的耳朵：“当然。”

他伸手下去握住纽特的阴茎，纽特轻轻呻吟着靠向他，任帕西瓦尔把他带进一轮新的高潮。

一切结束后他把纽特抱下床，用一杯一杯的水给他擦洗。纽特已经完全没了力气，任他摆弄。他把纽特清洗完，给他穿上衬衫，塞进被子里。

“睡吧。”他对纽特说。“明天又是新的一天。”


	4. Chapter 4

天亮的时候他叫醒了纽特，“他就快来了。”

他工作一向认真，格林德沃为了保持他形象的可信度也不得不每天准时打卡。今天周六，马上就到他上班的点了，格林德沃如果要来检查纽特，就是现在了。

纽特挣扎着睁开眼的样子让他心痛，但他不能让他再无意识的面对格林德沃。他看着动物学家慢慢坐起来，明显仍然被昨晚发生的一切影响着。帕西瓦尔把大衣递给他，让他遮住赤裸的下半身。

“还疼吗？”他问。

纽特点点头，又摇摇头，“没事。”

他脖子上的圆环已经不再发出白亮的光了，它变成了一种半透明的浅灰色，像是墨汁滴在清水中弥散，让整杯水都染上自己的颜色。不能再那么纯洁无瑕了，帕西瓦尔想起格林德沃的用词。他看着纽特下床，别扭的走了两步，又腿一软，在床沿坐下了。

他被我操得路都走不了。这个认知出现在他的脑海里，令他满足又兴奋，又为自己在这种情况下还能兴奋而感到恶心。我们是囚犯，是被关起来配种的牲口。他提醒自己。如果你想要他，就该带他去纽约最好的餐馆，在甜点酒之后吻他。而不是像现在这样，在一个没有自由的环境，做逼不得已的事，事后还为此感到快活满意。你不是一头畜生，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。

“帕西。”纽特喊他。他昨晚哭叫得太厉害，嗓音还是沙哑的，听在耳里格外诱人。别想了，求你做个人吧，帕西瓦尔。

他对上纽特的绿眼睛，立刻把什么都忘了。怔怔地伸手去摸他的脸，纽特没有躲开。

“我有一个猜想。”纽特在他手心里说。“也许会有用。”

 

格林德沃显然对纽特比对他感兴趣得多，他看都没看一眼被固定在窗前的帕西瓦尔，一心一意地折腾着动物学家。

“他可真不是白给的，是不是？”他对帕西瓦尔偏了偏头，心不在焉地玩着纽特脖子上的灰圈，看他光站着就开始发抖的双腿。“我想知道邓布利多看到你这样会说什么。”他深思的说，“毕竟把你变成这样的药剂是他发明的。”

纽特的眼睛睁大了，格林德沃观察着他的表情：“他没告诉你这个，是不是？”

唯有在提起邓布利多时，这个总是轻松快活的黑巫师面无表情，声音平板。“他对龙血总是很感兴趣……九种用途，哼。我真希望他把这个也发表在杂志上。”

他握住纽特的脖子端详他的脸，一手探下去摸他的小腹。纽特猛烈挣扎，一边的水杯被碰翻了，浸湿了格林德沃的裤脚。格林德沃极其不耐烦的咂嘴，招来绳子把纽特的双手捆在床头，继续研究性的按压他的腹部。

“太瘦了。”他得出结论，“可能会引起流产。你需要多吃点东西。”他看起来十分关切，“健康的母体，才有健康的婴儿，嗯？”

纽特仍然在试图避开他的手，他挣扎得太狠了，格林德沃不得不费神按住他，“安静点。”他不耐烦的说，掏出魔杖挥了一下，让纽特瘫软下来，“邓布利多这样你也要躲吗？”

他抬起纽特的腿查看，把手塞进那个仍然红肿的入口去搅动。就在格林德沃饶有兴趣地听着纽特哀鸣时，帕西瓦尔在背后把一只手探出了窗户。凌晨刚下过雨，窗外的风湿漉漉的，温和无害地吹拂着他的手腕。一只小纸鸢从他指尖飞出去，悠悠的消失了。

“继续努力。”格林德沃在离开前鼓励帕西瓦尔，“我完美的的职业生涯已经不需要你了。一周内如果项圈没变红，你就连繁殖价值也没有了。”

“规则是，‘这个屋子里的东西’不能被带出去，‘外面的东西’也不能进来。”纽特说，若有所思的盯着那面窗户。格林德沃走后他试着往窗外扔石子，果不其然被电流弹了回来。

他的手腕还留着被捆缚的红痕，帕西瓦尔看一眼就感到愤怒和憎恶涌上心头。这憎恶有一部分是对着自己的，因为他竟然被隐秘的唤起了。

他发现纽特思考时会咬笔杆，细白的牙折磨着那可怜的木料。又一个没必要关注的细节。“我们被定义成‘里面’，所以你在这里仍然可以用无杖魔法。但格林德沃不属于这个房间，他进来的时候如果要用魔法，就必须短暂的撤除这里的规则。”

“我们还在纽约，格林德沃上班前五分钟才走，但他仍然能准时打卡拿全勤。他距离MACUSA一定在一次幻影移形范围内，纸鸢应该可以飞到它该去的地方。”

“你把信送给了谁？”

“蒂娜。如果我在MACUSA还有一个人可相信，那就是她了。”

“她是一个尽忠职守的傲罗。”纽特同意道，“但她已经被撤职了，皮奎里会相信她吗？”

“我没有让她去找皮奎里。”帕西瓦尔说。

“只要收到那封信，她就会去找忒修斯·斯卡曼德。我了解你的哥哥，他会为了确保你的安全冒任何风险。”

他提到忒修斯时，纽特短暂的沉默了一会。

“我离开前刚和他大吵了一架。”他说，“他总是希望我能留在英国，找一份安全稳妥的工作，最好还在他眼皮子底下坐着。这样他就可以照看我……”

“那我可以告诉你，他没有真生你的气。你出发之后他立刻写了一封长信给我，要我照顾你。”帕西瓦尔苦笑一声，“我猜他指的不是把你肚子搞大这种‘照顾’。”

“还不一定会怀孕呢。新生的生殖系统不可能这么快就开始排卵。”纽特乐观的说，“等出去后，邓布利多会想办法把我变回去的。”

他好像什么也不担心，想到什么就立刻去做什么，出现了问题就解决问题，解决不了就换个方向继续琢磨，非要达成目标不可。一个鲁莽的小东西，难怪忒修斯老想给他套上链子。帕西瓦尔看着他脖子上的项圈想。

那个灰色项圈忽然流过一道淡淡的红光，等他再去细看时，又消失了。

晚上他想睡地板，被纽特强行拉上了床。“别傻了。”动物学家强硬的说，“你才是那个会用无杖咒的，好好休息，我们会需要你的。”

床并不宽，他们只能侧身而眠，让同一条被子盖住两个人。纽特背对着他，微微蜷着身体，赤裸的腿贴住他的西裤。月光照亮他的卷发和脖颈，那里有个灰色的项圈，鲜明的提醒着帕西瓦尔他都对他做过什么。

也许是快要夏天了，他觉得有些口干舌燥。

“你想学吗？”他在纽特耳边说，感到动物学家哆嗦了一下。他果然没睡着。“无杖咒。”

“我听说那需要很强的意志。”纽特回答，声音有些抖。“我不确定……”

“并没有那么难，只是手的动作。”他从背后握住纽特的手，在他手心轻轻画圈：“像这样，想象魔力在你手心凝聚，就像在魔杖尖一样……”

不知道什么时候，他的手臂已经完全环绕过了动物学家的身体，怀抱打开，纽特主动靠了进来，他的肩膀并不很宽，正好嵌进帕西瓦尔的胸口。

“再做一遍。”他要求帕西瓦尔。“那个动作。”

帕西瓦尔在他手心轻轻搔刮：“想象在这里有一个中心。”他的声音越来越低哑，“一个发热的点……”

纽特轻捷地在他的手臂里翻了个身，面对面的看着他的脸。他的嘴唇一开一合，帕西瓦尔无法不去盯着看。

“我知道这不对。”那双嘴唇轻轻说，“你只是……逼不得已。”

“我并没有那么勉为其难，你知道。”他回答，“要是换一个场合，我第二天早上是不会放你走的。”

纽特笑了，“你对每一个床伴都这么花言巧语的吗？”

“我一般不会对床伴‘花言巧语’。”他的手抚过纽特的腰，开始揉捏他的臀部和腿根。纽特呻吟一声，更紧的贴向他，一条腿抬起来搭在他的膝盖上，放任他的手在腿间胡作非为，他已经半勃了，帕西瓦尔往下摸，摸到一手温暖润滑的黏液，这两个器官的反应竟然可以是同步的。

“想要吗？”他问，根本不打算等答案就压了两根手指进去。那小穴还肿着，紧得不可思议，他一进去就被肉壁裹得结结实实。

“放松点。”他对纽特说，但两根手指在他身体里又勾又捻，让他轻喊着溢出更多的淫水来。他的身体长出了一个这么容易湿的地方，难怪他要喝那么多水。

空气里弥漫着浓厚的情欲气息，他好像根本不需要做其他任何事，只用手指的抽动就能让纽特抖成一团瘫软的流体。他的阴道太敏感了，帕西瓦尔猜他可以直接用手指把他要到射出来。

月亮没有昨夜那么圆了，但仍然很亮。帕西瓦尔把被子掀开，看着月光下纽特的腿随着他的动作绷紧又放松。他很快就被帕西瓦尔指奸得神志不清，抓住枕头，像猫叫一样呻吟着，连脚趾都爽得蜷了起来，硬挺的阴茎竖在空中。

他抽出手指的时候带出了一大波淫水，纽特的水真的太多了，黏黏腻腻的液体顺着臀缝流到后穴，把那个小洞也浸得在月光下闪闪发亮。他心念一动，蘸着液体探进去一根手指。

“帕西……”纽特有点迷茫的叫他，他根本不懂要拒绝这种事，就这么看着帕西瓦尔在他身体里塞进第二根手指。他前后都很紧。后穴很热，但也有些干涩。好在他前面的水足够多。帕西瓦尔退出来，又蘸了些液体推进去，这一次他找到了那块栗子大小的凸起，用力按了一下，纽特啊的喊出来，声音像是被击中的鸟，眼睛湿漉漉的，很可怜的看着他。

他果然还有前列腺。帕西瓦尔想，一边把纽特的两条腿分得更开，他喜欢看那两条长腿驯顺地打开的样子，就像一块傻傻对侵略者敞开怀抱的丰美土地。他开始抽动手指，在纽特的身体里张开手指又合拢。

纽特泪光盈盈的看他，但双手仍然抓着枕头，展露出整个身躯任他取用。也许是真的随时都可以取用，他连裤子都没有，这些天都是赤裸着下半身走来走去的。帕西瓦尔只要想就可以抓住他，把阴茎塞进随便哪个洞里，就像使用物品一样使用他。

他重重的吞咽，手从纽特的后穴抽出来，并起四指插进了前面那个像泉眼一样冒水的小洞，他的手抽出来的时候纽特绞紧了他，又一波水浇在他手心里。

“别走。”纽特气喘吁吁的要求道，就像帕西瓦尔现在还会离开他一样。他看着纽特探身起来解他的裤子，手指灵巧的在他的裤裆上动作。帕西瓦尔任他解，三指插在他的后穴里拧转，过了一会又把第四根加了进去。纽特两条雪白的腿搭在他穿着西裤的大腿上打颤，像一朵玉兰花一样在月光下展开。

他的阴茎被解出来了，很凶恶的竖在纽特手里。他抓住纽特那只完成任务的手按回枕头上，让他抓好。然后就插进前面去，又快又浅地操他。纽特被他折磨得不行，紧紧咬着嘴唇不出声，但穴里的水被他捅得一下一下冒出来。

他插了一会前面那个洞，拔了出来，纽特微微张开嘴要想问他为什么，就被他捅进后穴的动作逼得哭喊出来。这只是个开始，帕西瓦尔一边操着他的后穴，一边用手指插他的前面，上下同时凶猛的进出着。才插了十几下，纽特就受不住了，他短促的喊了一声就眼睛翻白，抽搐着高潮了，前后一起绞紧了他。

他咬牙挺过这一波肉道的压榨，保持着同样的节奏继续操纽特，手指还在他的阴道里像活蛇一样扭动。那个可怜的肉穴像没法停的水龙头似的，被他的手指玩弄得一波一波吐水，把纽特的屁股和大腿都染得亮晶晶的。

纽特抓不住枕头了，手无助的松开在两边，开始生理性的流眼泪。他刚刚被开了苞没两天，今天就被这么凶狠的玩，根本受不住。他以为昨晚已经很激烈了，现在才知道帕西瓦尔其实对他手下留情。他有点后悔自己之前的主动，现在已经没法叫停了，他意识模糊的想，我会被他操到昏过去。

帕西瓦尔仍然在残忍地捣弄他，他浑身一阵冷一阵热，肢体末端都没了感觉。他想开口求帕西瓦尔停手，但发现自己其实根本不想开口，像是一艘已经被击穿了龙骨的船，平静地在疾风暴雨里下沉，还淡淡地好奇着自己的残骸会着陆在哪一片海床上。

帕西瓦尔稳定的操了他一百来下，上下一起抽了出来。纽特已经知道他要做什么了，但帕西瓦尔又插进他前面的时候他还是叫了出来，听见自己的声音暗哑，非常轻，已经完全没了力气。

他完全被操开了，像一块温暖的黄油，被帕西瓦尔很重很深的一下下攻击着，每一下都顶得他更向上一点。他一定是顶到他的宫颈了，每一下都带来一点疼痛，但这痛楚迅速被其他感觉掩盖了。帕西瓦尔吻了他一下，让他把手挂到自己脖子上，然后带着他盘腿坐起来，把他安置在怀里，妥善地插在阴茎上。

“还能继续吗？”帕西瓦尔顶着他的鼻尖问，气息扑在他汗湿的脸上。“累不累？”

累，但他还想要。他点点头，又摇摇头，不知道怎么说，只好低头去吻帕西瓦尔的嘴。帕西瓦尔咬住他的嘴唇，双手捧住他的屁股开始用力顶弄，每一下都像顶到了他的喉咙口，顶得他叫出声来。他都不知道自己还有继续叫的力气。

他的阴茎又站了起来，滑腻腻地在两人之间摩擦，他伸手抓住，轻轻抚慰着自己。帕西瓦尔抱着他操，像抱一尊肉做的偶像那样抬头仰望着他，端详他一塌糊涂的脸。

“如果有机会。”他说，“我真想……”

纽特用亲吻打断他。“会有机会的。”他很确信的说，声音虚弱却稳定，“我们会在一个更好的地方相见。”

帕西瓦尔不再说话。他抱紧了纽特仰面倒下，让他骑在他的身上套弄自己。纽特的腿根本没有力气，虚软的上下动了几下就彻底坐了下去，任自己被阴茎深深的刺穿。

“我不行了。”他自我放弃的说，偏过头去不敢和帕西瓦尔对视。

“动一动吧，帕西，求你啦。”他小声说，感到一只手轻轻把他的脸转回来。

帕西瓦尔漆黑的眼睛看着他，一星月光在里面微微跳动。

“再说一次。”他要求道，抚摸着纽特敏感的腰，轻轻摆弄着他的阴茎。

他知道帕西瓦尔想听的是哪一句，但不知为何突然张不开口。“……动一动。”他轻轻地说。

帕西瓦尔只是玩味地看着他，并不动弹，手有一搭没一搭的揉弄着他的阴茎，他才第二天尝试云雨，却已经觉得这不够了。那一点点刺激像一根把他悬在空中的钢索，既上不去也下不来，只是晃晃荡荡的心急。

“帕西……帕西……”他哀求道，“动一动吧。我好难受。”

帕西只是闲闲地玩着他的前面，另一只手探进他的后穴，夹起那里柔软的嫩肉来轻轻揪扯，阴茎还满满地插在他身体里。他的腰彻底软了，手撑在他胸口上直发抖。

“做个好孩子。”这恶劣的男人命令道。“你该说什么？”

“……求你了。”他小声说。

帕西瓦尔像没听到似的不动弹，这话一旦出口接下来的就顺畅多了。“求你了，帕西。”他叫道，“求你了……”

月亮突然消失了，帕西瓦尔抱着他侧翻，猛地把他压进床里去，用自己的影子笼罩了他。纽特还没有喘出一口气来，就尖叫起来。帕西瓦尔一言不发，又狠又快地操着他，每一下都打进他的最深处，两人的交合处很快就被他撞出一片白沫。他的手握住了纽特的阴茎，很有技巧地上下套弄着，很快纽特就开始收缩，抽搐。但帕西瓦尔坏心眼地按住他的发泄口，不许他释放，下半身仍然狠狠地操着他，没两下就让他哭起来，他的喉咙干涩发痛，已经喊得再也叫不出声音了，只能轻声哼哼着，任眼泪被帕西瓦尔一下一下的撞出来。

“等我一起。”帕西瓦尔粗喘着对他说，吻他的额头和眼睛。他没有说不的资格，也丝毫不想反抗，只是顺从的点头，生理性的泪水滚滚而落。

帕西瓦尔把他操得眼前一阵阵发白时放开了他的阴茎，但那东西只是立在那儿，迟迟射不出来。帕西瓦尔吻了他一下，伸手下去轻轻撸动。

只一下他就到了，他无力的叫了最后一声，全身围绕着帕西瓦尔紧缩起来，开始猛烈的抽搐。他的头向后仰去，双眼翻白，肉道像无数张凶狠的小嘴，用力吮吸着一切胆敢在此刻呆在里面的东西，帕西瓦尔被他夹得几乎昏过去，一口狠狠咬在他的肩膀上，阴茎抵在他身体最深处开始一波波的射精。

他一定流血了，但他此刻不能更不在意了。

他意识里的最后一个画面，是帕西瓦尔从他身上沉重的翻下去，背后露出一方澄明的夜空来，一只鹰的影子划过月亮。

那只鹰很眼熟……


	5. Chapter 5

纽特是被腿间的手弄醒的，帕西瓦尔从后面摸他的大腿，轻轻把他打开来。他看了看窗外，天边刚刚露出一线鱼肚白。

“不行。”他推拒着帕西瓦尔的手，打了一个大哈欠。“我好累……”

“我没想再做。”帕西瓦尔安抚他，“就是看看你。”

他还不太明白，但仍然打开腿让他伸进去抚摸。

“这里疼吗？”

他摇摇头：“还好……啊！”

“说实话。”

帕西瓦尔捏了捏他的入口，那里像被烫过似的红肿，一碰他就缩一下。

他只好点头：“疼。”

他全身都不舒服。腿筋抻得太厉害，大腿根一跳一跳的痛；腰像被毒角兽踩过，轻轻动一下就酸得难捱；帕西瓦尔昨天用他用得太狠了，连宫颈都受了戮害，他能感觉到小腹深处正在隐隐作疼。这些绵密细腻的疼痛包裹住了他，让他的身体沉重的坠在被子里，连抬手都显得很困难。导致了他现在除了蜷在原处继续歇息外，什么也不想干。

他的心情肯定是显露在脸上了，帕西瓦尔露出愧疚的表情来。

“对不起。”他道歉。“我太过分了。”

他坐起来去看纽特的腿间，拇指轻轻抚过红肿的入口和周围的皮肤。灼热感渐渐消失了，纽特惊讶地抬头看他：“我从没见过无杖治疗术。”

“我在学校的时候就想去做个医师，连执照都考了。”帕西瓦尔笑了笑。“把我父亲气得不轻，他恨不得我一毕业就立刻进入MACUSA，最好再娶个纯血的名门闺秀，三十岁之前生出三个孩子来。”

“这个人生规划听起来有点像忒修斯的。”纽特说，“除了生孩子那部分。别停。”他懒洋洋的指挥帕西瓦尔继续按摩他的腿。“就那儿……对。”

“小混蛋。”帕西瓦尔把纽特翻过去，开始治他的腰。“你就知道享受，是不是？”

“不要说你不喜欢这个。”纽特趴在枕头上任他揉弄，脸埋在手臂里，只露出一只绿眼睛，水润润的看着他。

他谈论性的时候坦坦荡荡，毫不羞涩。正是一个专业的动物学家的态度，两只蒲绒绒滚成一团没什么大不了，两个人交配也是同样天经地义的一件事。帕西瓦尔想象他在雨林里跋涉，记录大象的发情期，再用专业的语句描述这些巨兽做爱的样子：某某象对某某象做出爬跨行为……

他看纽特看得太久了，后者有点不好意思了。

“你在想什么？”

“大象。”他脱口而出，又更正一下：“想你工作的样子。”

“我没研究过大象。不过我养过很大的动物，比非洲象还要大。”他比划着，“毒角兽，你知道吗？长得像很大的犀牛，灰色皮肤，尾巴像一条长长的绳子……”

帕西瓦尔俯身亲吻他。“接着说。”

“它们只有被惹急了，才会攻击人。但它一旦发动攻击，对方就会大祸临头。它们的那支独角里有一种液体，可以让任何注入了这种液体的物品爆炸…啊…”

治疗术已经完成了。帕西瓦尔把他翻过来，从他的锁骨突一直舔到另一端，纽特轻轻抓住他的头发，比起推拒更像是一个拥抱。“继续。”

“它们的数量不太多，因为……因为在交配季节，雄毒角兽时常会互相炸掉对方……”帕西瓦尔舔着他的乳头，又含在嘴里吮吸，听他的声音变得断断续续：“所以和它们打交道时要格外谨慎……哎呀，别这样……”

“再多告诉我一些关于它们的事。”帕西瓦尔说，手探到纽特的腿间，他又湿了，柔嫩的穴口轻轻地翕动，流出黏滑的液体来。“我很想知道。”

“毒……毒角兽的犄角、尾巴以及爆炸液都可以用在药剂中……啊！”

纽特已经能很轻松的容纳两根手指了，昨夜已经被操熟了的肉道湿漉漉的，温柔地含着他。他轻轻抽动一下，纽特就喘息起来。还是那么敏感。

“它们在哪个安全等级？”他对着纽特的耳朵问。动物学家的脸一片绯红，但还是偏过头去方便他随意享用自己的脖子。

“它们……它们已被列为乙级可贸易商品了……”

才两天，他就已经会自觉的张开腿了。帕西瓦尔压进去，那两条腿自动缠在他的腰上。

“乙级贸品是危险物品。”他一边解开裤子一边说，龟头对准了小穴的入口，那里已经不再红肿了，至少表面上是这样。纽特顺从地抬起腰迎接他。“需要……很严格的……管控。”

他边说边插了进去。里面的嫩肉见到了熟悉的形状，热情的一层层拥上来。纽特轻轻喊了一声，双腿夹紧了他的腰。

“对我温柔点，帕西。”他小声说。“你昨天……我里面还在痛呢。”

“我会的。”帕西瓦尔保证道，搂着他抽动起来。

他食言了。最终射在里面时，纽特已经陷入了半昏迷的状态。他合着眼瘫在床上，腿仍然无力的张开。他的阴茎没被碰一下就泄了，软软地搭在腿上，下面的入口又可怜地红肿起来。他抽离的时候，纽特最后收缩了一下，就有一点白液混着大量淫水从小穴里往外流。

“我不明白……”纽特喃喃地说，帕西瓦尔俯身去听，“怎么会分泌这么多润滑……”

他的水的确很多。帕西瓦尔从没有见过比他水更多的人，无论男女。他就像一个泉眼似的回应着帕西瓦尔的蹂躏，越是凶狠的对待他，淫水流得越多。每次到最后他都会被插出水声来，与哭叫合在一起响应着他的节奏。

帕西瓦尔带着点罪恶感承认，那声音相当好听。

这大概是魔药的问题，帕西瓦尔琢磨着。或许这种药就是打算让服药者分泌出足够两个洞用的润滑，好让他在承受时减少痛楚。

他把纽特用湿布擦干净，他仍然处在高潮后的不应期里，轻轻一碰就敏感的发抖。他重新治疗了那个饱受摧残的小穴，它已经由嫩粉变成了艳丽的绯色，阴唇被操得合不拢了，微微的打开着，是两扇深红的门。他拨弄了一下，纽特赶紧抓住他的手。

“真的不行了。”他低声下气地哀求道，“不要了。”

帕西瓦尔特别喜欢听他用这种语气说话，忍不住要逗他多说两句。

“可我还想要。”他低低地说，指尖轻轻戳刺着小穴的入口。“我觉得这里还能吃下更多。”

纽特快哭了，他抓着帕西瓦尔的肩膀要推开他，反而被他压在床里亲吻。他的身体又卡进他两腿间，暗示性的耸动着。他被射了一肚子精液，小腹又酸又涨的发痛，根本无法提起拒绝的力量。

又或者他其实根本不想拒绝。

“不要用那个地方，”他让步了，“用后面……”

等帕西瓦尔第二次结束时纽特已经彻底瘫软了，像是一块柔滑的奶油那样化在他臂弯里。帕西瓦尔把他外面的伤痕治好了，看起来白璧无瑕，没有一丝痕迹。只有他自己才知道体内最深处已经被折磨得红热烂熟。

天大亮了，纽特捧着一杯水慢慢的喝着。这一个夜晚完全榨干了他，他连着问帕西瓦尔要了四杯水，才觉得干渴稍解，开始慢慢的啜第五杯。

帕西瓦尔看着他喝水，喉结一动一动的，心思又有些活络，他探身过去，想要叼住那块亚当的苹果尝一尝。

“我看到阿波罗了。”纽特突然说。他爬起来到窗边张望着：“他是忒修斯的鹰。”他解释道。

帕西瓦尔走到窗前，正好看见一片飞翔的影子掠过，一只金色瞳孔向屋里一扫。淡淡的烟气凝结在空气里，结成10：00的字样，又很快的在空气里消散了。

“告诉过你我们会出去的。”纽特有些得意的对他说。

但帕西瓦尔只是盯着他看，眼神晦涩难解。他有些莫名的慌张起来。

“怎么了？”他问。

帕西瓦尔没有说话，视线向下移动，落在他脖子上。

纽特立刻明白了他看到了什么。

“梅林啊。”他惊慌的说，用手去摸那个项圈。“不要。”

太阳彻底升起来了，屋里一片通明。阳光下纽特脖子上的项圈十分醒目，那一环猩红停在他苍白的皮肤上，像是一道无法抹去的血痕。


	6. Chapter 6

十点差五分的时候他们听到外头一片忙乱，看守们在走廊里狂奔，用德语大声呼喊。他们在没有指挥的情况下仅凭口头交流组成了不同的战斗阵型，开始向傲罗们投掷密雨般的恶咒。

“格林德沃的确是个天才。”帕西瓦尔承认道，“我想让手下那帮小伙子排个队都困难。”

他静静贴着墙谛听，魔杖脱手掉在地板上的声音，躯体滚倒在地的沉重声响，一声哀痛的哭号——

“他们挡不住了。”他对纽特说，后者在混乱开始时几乎和他同时靠近门边，紧贴着墙站立。如果有人开门走进来，这是最适合突袭的位置。纽特显然受过相当好的战斗训练，他充满喜爱的想。忒修斯一定花过很多时间教导他。

“没有索命咒的声音。”纽特低声耳语。“我以为这会是他们优先使用的咒语。”

“索命咒需要真正的谋杀意志。”帕西瓦尔回答，“他们的灵魂里根本没有那么沉重的东西。他们只是一群怀着梦想被格林德沃招募的年轻人，觉得自己在完成一项‘伟大的事业’。”

他笑了一下：“谈到错误的信念。”

呼喊声渐渐稀疏了，守卫们在逐渐被击溃。沉重的钝响，他们把通往外面的唯一一扇铁门落下了，将自己和受伤的同伴关在了这座监牢里面。

这样并不能真正阻挡忒修斯。帕西瓦尔想，你们根本不知道他为了弟弟能做出什么事来。

然后他自己先打了个寒战。

“他们在做什么？”纽特突然说，他好像直觉似的警惕起来，让帕西瓦尔也隐隐觉得不安。

一扇门打开的声音。一声惨叫，然后是痛苦的哀号，渐渐弱下去，消失了。接着又是一扇门。

他们对看一眼，都看见了对方眼里的恐惧。

“他们在杀囚。”帕西瓦尔低声说，“用手。”

他和纽特所在的是第六个囚室，他很清楚的记得被拖进来时经过的五个门把手。守卫们正从走廊尽头开始打开牢门，精确地依次杀死囚犯。

这群年轻人明显没有杀人的经验，更不知道如何让囚犯迅速的死去，第二个被害者的惨叫在牢房里回响着，几乎要刺破人的耳膜。他垂死的咒骂声像是直接来自地狱，带着刻骨的仇恨和痛苦。

一阵慌张的捅刺声，那声音消失了。

第三扇门开启时铁门外传来可怕的闷响，傲罗们发起了攻击。但这些年轻人已经不在意了，他们忙乱的脚步响成一片，第三个囚犯短促的喊了一声，就安静了下来。

杀人这种事只要有了第一次，后面就会越来越熟练。

第四扇门打开了。

有个人用德语惊慌失措地大声号叫。这个被袭击的守卫好像被人揪住了头发，疼痛难忍地哭嚎起来。他的同伴们似乎乱成一团，正七手八脚的解救他。

一阵打斗与捅刺的声音之后，一个身体沉重的倒在地上。这个囚犯试图主动发起袭击，但他寡不敌众。

一个女声尖利地哭喊着某个名字，大约是那个死去的囚犯的。她似乎和那个囚犯住在同一间屋子，应该是格林德沃的育种计划的试验品之一。

那哭喊一直没有停止。守卫们说了两句话，就离开了房间，留下那个悲痛欲绝的女人在原地呜咽。

“他们说什么？”纽特问，他不懂德语，只能仰仗帕西瓦尔翻译。

帕西瓦尔没有回答，漆黑的眼睛深深地看着他。

他伸手去摸纽特的脸，拇指划过他的眼睛，嘴唇，下颌，温热的手抚摸他的脖子，那儿有一个鲜红的项圈发着微光。

“到窗边去。”他轻描淡写的说，“离这儿远一些。”

第五扇门打开了。拳头击中肉体的声音反复出现，一片呼喝和尖叫，似乎有一个强壮的斗士正在试图肉搏出一条生路。

“胡扯。”纽特立刻明白了，他的声音嘶嘶作响，像一条被逼到墙角的蛇。“你休想！”

守卫们不杀有孕在身的人。那些被精心设计的子宫和孩子属于格林德沃的伟大事业，不容毁伤。但孩子的父亲别无其他用途，他们的血除了生育，只适合用来为失败复仇。

“他们不一定杀得了我。”帕西瓦尔很快的说，“他们只剩四个人了，其中一个负了伤，腿有些瘸——”

纽特看起来很想给他一拳，但他咬紧牙忍住了冲动，忍得脸边绷出锋利的骨骼线条。他太瘦了，帕西瓦尔忧愁地想。格林德沃在这点上倒是没说错。

“囚室有自己的规则，他们进来是不能用魔法的。”纽特开口了，声音平静。“我会干扰他们，你想办法抢一把锐器。”

“别傻了。”帕西瓦尔不耐烦地打断他，“四个战斗巫师是不可能被简单的控制住的，格林德沃训练过他们，这就使他们比你能想象到的要更残忍。”

打斗声结束了，留下一个男人的的喘息声，他的肺大概被捅穿了，让他的呼吸听起来像是破掉的风箱。奔跑和衣物摩擦的声音，然后一个温文的男声像是很惊讶似的“啊”了一声，就沉寂下去。

浓重的血腥气从门缝袭进来，守卫们已经到了，但纽特不肯离开。帕西瓦尔简直气急败坏。

“你死在这我也不会想你的！”他愤怒的说，希望能往那个固执的脑壳里灌点道理进去，把他赶去安全的房间另一头。“别以为自己很重要，小男孩。”他嘶嘶道，“你对我来说什么也不是。”

纽特的脸色苍白，但仍然没有离开。那双眼睛也许是人生中最后一次看着他，仍然那么动人心魄，深深浅浅的绿像清晨的春山。

“抢一把锐器。”他重复道，声音平板无波。

那个充满黑色液体的圆球轻轻转动，墙壁打开了。

守卫们明显在隔壁房间吃了大亏，先进来的两个人简直不成人形：一个人的左眼眶被打肿了，像含着一包水似的发亮。他同伴的牙被打掉了不少，脸颊瘪下去很大一块。他们手里都握着长长的战术匕首，上面的血污已经浸透了刀柄。

他们的步伐很小心，像伸着脖子的鹅似的左顾右盼。这些娇生惯养的年轻人从小到大都没受过这么严重的伤，风吹草动都让他们紧张不安。初次被伤害的人特有的神经质在他们身上被无限放大了，他们满手是血，眼里却都是恐惧。

“你好。”纽特平静地说。

守卫们惊跳起来，纽特双手摊开给他们看空空的掌心，表示自己毫无威胁。他很瘦，手腕细得惊人，赤裸的双脚踩在地板上。他身上只有一件蓝色的大衣，衣领开得很低，脖子上的项圈鲜红夺目。

这是一个瘦削无害的孕育者。守卫们放下心来，刀柄微微垂落。

“另一个人呢？”领头的那个问。

纽特茫然地看着他：“我不说德语，对不起。”

他不耐烦地换成英语又问了一遍，生怕他听不清，又往前走了一步。

门猛地关上了，把他们剩下的两个同伴阻拦在外面，帕西瓦尔一掌切在他的手腕上，打落了刀柄。这年轻人立刻惊慌起来，不管不顾地扭头去看身后，正好迎上打在下颌的一拳，仰天倒下。但他倒下的同时抓住了帕西瓦尔的衬衫，带得他一起失去重心，让另一个人有机会提肘狠狠击在他的后背上。

门在这时又开了，另外两个人冲进来，却立刻被同伴乱踢的脚绊倒了。一团混乱中，纽特一个滚翻前扑，像一只敏捷的野兽那样抓起了匕首。

“帮帮我。”他对门上那个翻滚着黑浪的球说。“我会带你回家的。”

一个守卫总算挣扎着站了起来，向他扑过去。但是已经来不及了。纽特双手握刀过头顶，狠狠扎在了那个球上。

他用力过猛了，锐利的战术刀像穿破一张纸似的一路到底，将球豁出了一个大口子。黑色的液体喷薄而出，在他们面前娓娓展开。

守卫们惊诧地看着这一小团黑色物质，它像是一小群椋鸟那样在空气里翻转变幻着，渐渐越变越大，像一片乌云，笼罩住了这个不知困了它多久的囚室。

所有人都看着这片物质，它应该是活的，不然没法解释它呼吸般的起起伏伏。但它又绝不可能是活物，活物不会有这么冰冷绝望的气息。

没有人知道它的前后怎么区分，但能看出它正缓缓地转向守卫们，这些守卫这么久以来一直把它当成一个装置，一个除了被使用时不配被多看一眼的家具……

帕西瓦尔挣脱出来的还算及时，只有裤脚被那片物质擦过。他看着那块布料迅速化灰消失，又去看守卫们。这些怀着伟大梦想的年轻人被黑云温柔地裹在怀里，脸上已经泛起了死人的青色。他们恐惧地张大嘴，却叫不出声音，只有皮肤渐渐皱缩干瘪。

“一切都结束了，不会再有人殴打你，囚禁你，把你当成工具或是一件无关紧要的东西了。你现在安全了。”纽特轻柔地说，对那片丑恶的黑色物质伸出双手：“到妈妈这儿来。”

那片黑色物质浮了起来，抛下守卫们皱缩的尸体堆在地上。它犹犹豫豫地向纽特动了动，又不安地转向帕西瓦尔。他捡起了一根守卫丢下的魔杖，正握在手里，防备地看向它。

“没事的。”纽特安慰它，“你再也不会受伤了。过来这儿。”

那东西仍然在空中游移着，像是无法决定到底要不要相信这句话。帕西瓦尔捡起另一根死人的魔杖，递给纽特，纽特没有接。

“我不会用魔杖控制你，我保证。”纽特仰头对它说，表情温和。“我们会一起找到解决问题的方法的。”

那块黑色的物质颤抖着，渐渐缩小，变得像一团浓郁的黑云，就要落到纽特手心里——

一声巨响震动了整个房间，傲罗们终于弄开了那扇铁门，冲了进来。忒修斯领头，他看起来狼狈极了，满身灰尘，额头有个流着血的伤口。

他看见那团黑云，立刻举起了魔杖。他身后的两组傲罗也做了同样的事，一瞬间魔杖如林，每一根的杖尖都指向那团物质。

“默默然！”他叫道，“这种东西怎么——”

“别！”纽特试着阻拦，但那团黑云已经腾空而起，在他背后铺张开来，像一群致命的椋鸟——

在忒修斯的第一个咒语打中它之前，它就从窗户逃走了。黑色的尾巴拉成一条长长的线，只是一闪就消逝在了蓝天里。

“梅林啊，忒修斯！”纽特看向忒修斯：“你就不能哪怕有一次——”

忒修斯一把搂住了他，把他死死按在怀里。他的卷发凌乱，脸埋进纽特的肩膀，手指紧紧抓住他背后的衣服，指节根根泛白。

他们背后是一大群傲罗，纽特显得很尴尬。他环过忒修斯的背，生疏地拍了拍：“我没事，忒修斯。”

“你最好是。”忒修斯在他衣领里模模糊糊地说，“你回家有大麻烦了，先生。很大很大的麻烦。”

“我们回去再说吧。”纽特轻声说，“我真的没事，忒修斯。”他试图挣开哥哥，但忒修斯死死抱着他不撒手。

过了好久忒修斯才松开纽特，他转向帕西瓦尔，眼圈仍然泛红。“谢谢你，帕西。”他简短的说，就像以前在战场上做简报。“你一定帮了纽特很多，斯卡曼德家族对你感激不尽。”

“你可能不会想这么快谢我。”帕西瓦尔答道。纽特至今跟他没有任何交流，他有些忧心。

忒修斯张口想问，纽特抓住了他的手臂。“回去再说吧，哥哥。”他静静的说，“我很累了。”

直到忒修斯把他幻影移形带走，纽特都没有再看过他一眼。


	7. Chapter 7

在魔杖登记管理处的时候他遇到了一点小问题，那个人要求他拿出他的确是格雷夫斯部长的证据。

他非常配合的接受显形咒，现影咒以及寻踪术的检查。咽下三滴吐真剂，回答了包括“你为什么没给我升职”在内的一长串问题，甚至还被一盆妖精的现形液从头泼到了脚。但是那人仍然怀疑地盯着他，好像他是一个不受欢迎的推销员，正在试图挤进他的家门。

“这就是为什么我没给你升职。”他绝望的说，头上还滴着水。“因为你缺乏最基本的逻辑推论技巧。格林德沃已经在监狱里了，而我填了所有的表格，忍受了你两个小时的盘查——顺便一提，寻踪术并没有显示真身的作用。如果我是一个黑巫师，在一开始的时候就会念夺魂咒，让你自愿自发地把魔杖交给我了。”

“你仍然不能证明你是真的格雷夫斯部长。”彼得森（还是帕斯卡？他记不清了）冥顽不灵的回答道，“我不能冒这个风险。”

“暴怒的路易斯啊！”他简直要崩溃了，“就把魔杖给我，行吗？它和主人有共鸣，我甚至能感觉到它在你左手第二个抽屉里哭泣！”

“魔杖不会哭泣。”这个呆头鹅警惕的按住那个抽屉：“你不能未经证明的拿走它。”

“那说明你是一个不懂倾听的坏主人。”他没好气的回答，“到底要拿出什么证明，你才能相信我是我本人？”

“我能证明。”一个熟悉的英国腔说。“下午好，帕特里克。”

忒修斯·斯卡曼德走进了房间，他已经不再是几个小时前那副狼狈的样子了。三件套整洁笔挺，卷发服帖地梳向脑后，他甚至还擦了皮鞋，与西装同色的皮革闪闪发光。他看起来英俊挺拔，和蔼可亲，简直就像一张行走的傲罗招募广告，如果英国魔法部有那种东西的话。

那个管理员立刻挺直了胸膛。“斯卡曼德先生！”他充满热忱地招呼道，“真是美好的一天，是不是？”

我不能更不同意了。帕西瓦尔阴沉的想。他的表情大概反应在脸上了，忒修斯同情地拍他的肩膀：“帕西。”

“忒修斯。”

他全身还在往下滴现形液，忒修斯拍了一手的水。

“现形液用得真多。”他笑道，抽出魔杖挥了一下把帕西瓦尔烘干了。

“尽我所能！斯卡曼德先生！”

他没在夸你。而且你为什么这么激动，英国的傲罗头子就那么值得敬爱吗。

“辛苦了。”忒修斯对他点点头，还是那副礼貌可亲的样子。帕特里克激动得满脸通红，简直就要晕倒了。

“我证明他的确是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”忒修斯说，张开手臂给了他一个恰如其分的拥抱。“我们认识很多年了，我不会认错我最好的朋友的。”

拿到魔杖后他做的第一件事，就是点了一下自己的领子，换上了一身崭新的三件套，陨铁制成的黑蝎响应了他的召唤，窸窸窣窣地爬到他的领子边，安静下来不动了。

“我真怀念这个。”他感叹道，扣紧了一个不听话的袖扣。“穿得像个人样的生活。”

“没错了，就是他。”忒修斯对帕特里克说，俏皮的挤了挤眼睛。“这就是帕西。”

他们俩大步流星的走在MACUSA走廊里时，不断有路人侧目看过来，帕西瓦尔的心沉了下去。

“格林德沃拿我的脸到底都做了什么？”他紧张的问，“他判了任何人死刑吗？”

“只有纽特。”忒修斯回答。“有人告诉我，你五分钟之内就判了他死刑。除此之外只有一些普通的人事任免。”

“那些被格林德沃提拔过的人都已经在被盘问了。”他看到帕西瓦尔的表情，体贴的补充道。

“谢了，你总是那么可靠，兄弟。”帕西瓦尔说。“你什么时候到美国的？”

“一听到消息我就立刻动身了，还好纽特的指针虽然一直很危险，但并没有断掉。”忒修斯掏出怀表给他看，其中一根指针上用小字写着纽特的名字，正在“家庭”和“外出”之间犹疑不决的晃动。帕西瓦尔的心可能漏跳了一下，他希望自己没有表现出来。

“他回去就睡了，一定是累坏了。”忒修斯解释道，帕西瓦尔的心放了下来。“一开始我以为你被施了夺魂咒。但见到‘你’之后我才觉得不对，你没有那么……受欢迎。”

“谢谢你提醒，现在我知道格林德沃比我讨喜了。”

“有人提醒过我，他在愿意的时候可以变得非常富有魅力。”忒修斯阴沉的说，“并且他不需要复方汤剂就可以变换模样。”

“我以为你一定被杀了。我找到你之前的下属，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。她对你很忠诚，并且一直都对‘你’的不正常产生疑惑。”

“蒂娜是一个很有能力的女巫。”

“是的，她带我查到了你的猫头鹰，发现它中了一个很厉害的混淆咒，能让它认不出自己的主人。我们找到它的时候，它正在某户麻瓜家里，试图和一只平底锅交配。”

“可怜的茜茜。她还好吗？”

“她已经恢复正常了，只是今后最好让她离厨房远一点。”他们转过一个弯，两个女巫咯咯笑着向忒修斯挥手，他礼貌的点头回应。“总之，你的纸鸢确认了我们的猜测。”

“我真想知道。”帕西瓦尔说，“你们是怎么逮住格林德沃的？”格林德沃是在一场公平的决斗后抓住他的，他的落败没有任何借口可找。

但忒修斯却逮住了他……他咬了咬牙，挫败感涌上心头。

“有人教我们设了一个陷阱。”忒修斯说，“把一整间屋子都变成了没有魔法存在的领域，精妙的设计……总之我们很是花了些手段才把他诱进陷阱，纽特的某个动物逮住了他。它们对自己的妈妈失踪非常不满。”

他们已经下到了安全部的地牢，湿漉漉的石壁上插着火炬，他们面前是一扇古朴沉重的铁门，上面铸了一只展翅怒吼的雷鸟。

“皮奎里把他关在这，欧洲魔法协会应该会在两天内转移他到一个更稳妥的地方去。”忒修斯说。

他抽出魔杖敲了敲门，里面也传来敲击声回应他。大大小小的钢铁齿轮在门内咬合，生涩的转动起来。这不是一扇经常被开启的门。帕西瓦尔也有很多年没见过它打开的样子了。

“最后一个问题。”他实在是百思不得其解。“为什么他周末会在MACUSA？”

“哦，那个。”忒修斯答道。

“我们告诉他部门季末要加班。”

 

铁门内是更小的铁门，它们一共六扇，在走廊里一字排开，每一扇上都挂着巨大的锁。其中一扇门边斜斜插着一根火炬，蓝色火光奄奄一息的摇曳着，像是死人的呼吸。

帕西瓦尔有一种极其不舒服的感觉，像是有什么冰冷的东西卡在喉头。这间房间让他十分厌恶，踏进门的瞬间就想从原路离开。

他控制住呼吸，慢慢让自己冷静下来。那支蓝色的火炬闪烁着照亮了周围的石板，他突然意识到自己为什么如此反感这个地方了。这个地方和把他关了五个月的监牢的构成简直一模一样。

他们离开时每一扇门都是打开的，血从里面一直流出来……

“听说这个魔法监狱建成之后没怎么用过。”一个温文的声音说，“有人说只有最无可救药的灵魂才会被关在这里，等待死刑的判决。”

他惊了一下，汗毛倒竖。这个声音听起来就像在他和纽特隔壁房间被杀死的那个男人。

“邓布利多教授，这是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，真正的那个。帕西，这是阿不思·邓布利多教授，他设计了整个抓捕过程。”忒修斯说。

所以这就是传说中可以和格林德沃匹敌的伟大巫师。他盯着那个站在阴影里的红发男人，他有一副相当好的皮相，个子很高。他看起来有些憔悴，但一双蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，好像能看穿人的灵魂。

“格雷夫斯先生。”邓布利多对他说，仍然是那个温文有礼的声音，帕西瓦尔曾听过这声音的最后一口呼吸。“这一定很不容易，被格林德沃关了五个月。”

“至少我还活着。”他谨慎的回答，“相比起被他残害的死者们，我没什么可抱怨的。”

不知道是不是他的错觉，伟大的邓布利多在这句话前畏缩了一下。

“忒修斯。”这个男人的蓝眼睛弯了一下，一个言不由衷的笑。“既然你们来了，我就可以离开了。”

“您不想看看他究竟是什么样的人吗？”忒修斯有些困惑的问。“您费了那么多功夫才抓住他。”

“我还有很多教学任务要完成呢。”邓布利多回答，“恐怕没有时间加入对一个罪犯的审讯了。日安，先生们。”

他穿过铁门离开了，留下他和忒修斯面面相觑。

“我从来没有搞懂过他。”忒修斯说，耸了耸肩。“但无论如何，他毕竟是一个伟大的巫师。也许是最伟大的。”

“我会谨慎使用‘伟大’这个词。”帕西瓦尔回答，想起了那些皮肤皱缩的年轻守卫，他们也相信着某种伟大的东西，并最终为此送了命。

忒修斯探究地看着他，如果他有什么想法，也决定了不说出来。他带着帕西瓦尔走向那扇被蓝火照耀的门，魔杖一挥打开了它。

“下午好。”里面坐着的人说，“看见你这么有精神真令我惊喜，格雷夫斯先生。”

“而我很失望。”帕西瓦尔回答。“你竟然还活着。”

“不能那么简单的杀掉我，是不是？这是你们少数能够意识到巫师的生命之可贵的时候。值得珍惜。”

一把与地板铸在一起的铁椅子上坐着一个人，被绘着咒文的铁链从脚一直捆到了脖子，只留下一个脑袋浮在空中。格林德沃用死人一样的白色瞳孔直直地盯着他们，缓缓露出一个微笑来。

“他们没堵住你的嘴实在是失策。格林德沃。”

“那样我们就会失去这场非常……有意义的谈话了。大斯卡曼德先生。”

帕西瓦尔变出两把椅子来，和忒修斯在桌子另一头坐下。他们对看一眼。

“你先请。”忒修斯对他说，就像在酒吧里把第一杯啤酒先推给他。

 

审讯极其不顺利，他们使尽手段也没能问出什么有价值的情报，倒是被灌了满耳朵的伟大事业。格林德沃的确是个能煽动人心的演说家，要不是帕西瓦尔和忒修斯见过那些叠在一起的死人和那只默默然，他们也许会相信他的。

“让我们直截了当一点吧，格林德沃先生。”忒修斯说，他已经站起来了，几乎控制不住自己的怒气：“很多年轻人因为你的煽动死去了，还有更多的人走上这条不归路，你说你在意巫师的生命，但你让年轻的巫师为你的梦想去死。如果你真的还有一点在意巫师的生命，就该趁现在告诉我们圣徒的下一个集会地点，在更多的巫师死去之前！”

格林德沃用那只惨白的眼睛看着他许久，突然像是尝到了什么美味那样咂了咂嘴。

“你的月亮已经被别人夺去了。”他用做梦一样的声音的对忒修斯说，“你视若珍宝的已在别人的手心里，你所求的永不可得。你比罪人更可悲，因为你已经失去了犯下罪孽的资格。”

忒修斯的脸色有些发白，他抿紧嘴唇。

“我不知道这些胡言乱语有什么意义。”他咬着牙说。“如果你以为这样就能——”

“为什么不问问你的异姓兄弟呢，大斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃打断他，唱歌一样说。

“问一问他在过去几天里去了什么美妙的地方。”

他几乎是在狂笑了：“问问他与谁在一起，都干了些什么。问问他除了血和背叛，还有什么是红色的！”


	8. Chapter 8

他们准备离开的时候格林德沃叫住了忒修斯。

“单凭你根本不可能抓住我，斯卡曼德先生。”他不再笑了。“那个指导你的人为什么没有来？”

忒修斯转过头，格林德沃苍白的头颅浮在层层锁链之上，两只不同色的眼睛一齐看向他。这个闻名天下的黑巫师看起来比任何时候都更像一个疯子。

“不是每个人都想看到你这张脸的，格林德沃。”帕西瓦尔面无表情的回答。“也许他发现有比陪你浪费时间更重要的事情。”

“告诉他干得漂亮。”格林德沃轻柔的声音说，那些缠着他的锁链忽然猛烈抖动起来，一股无形的力量拉扯得它们在格林德沃身周叮叮作响。他们同时拔出魔杖对准他。

“告诉他我很想他，想得每天都死去一点点（every day a little death）。”

 

他们关门的时候没有交谈。忒修斯挥了一下魔杖，最后一把锁也砰的一声合上了。

蓝火幽幽跳动，那扇门像从来没有开启过那样沉寂下来。但帕西瓦尔知道，某些事情已经发生了，就像一块被利刃划开的布料那样不可挽回。

他环顾周围，这个石室给他的感觉过于熟悉了，让他回忆起在这里遭受的殴打、捅刺和钻心咒，很多很多的钻心咒。他的鞋底还有离开囚室时沾上的血，似乎那些惨死的人仍站在每一扇门后，呼唤着他的加入。

忒修斯仍然沉默着，他转身想要离开这里，他们可以去一个开阔一些的地方解决问题，以防万一忒修斯要揍他，他只希望不要打在鼻子上。

通往外界的唯一一扇铁门轰然关闭，他惊诧的回过头来。

“有些话只有你说了我才会信。”忒修斯说。他的话语过于平静了，像一个帕西瓦尔不认识的陌生人。

“我们谈谈吧。”

他挥动魔杖，打开了第六扇囚室的门。他正是在格林德沃的第六扇门里被关押了五个月，绝望又痛苦，没有任何办法逃脱。

忒修斯当然知道这件事。他就在现场。

“这是个僻静的地方。”仍然是那异乎寻常的平静语调。“很适合说真话。”

忒修斯一定看出了他的焦虑，也许是因为帕西瓦尔从来没想过要在他面前掩饰什么。他显然是下定了决心要让他难受，一个有用的审讯技巧。犯人在焦虑不安的情况下更容易说真话，他最好的朋友当然了解这一点。

他没有别的选择。

“如果这能让你开心点。”他说，率先走进了那间囚室。

和关押格林德沃的囚室一样，房间正中有一张桌子，一把铁椅子与地板铸在一起，这样被捆在上面的囚犯就无法再站起来。

他挥了一下魔杖，让一把带靠垫的木椅子落在桌前。自己绕到桌对面，在那把险恶的铁椅子上坐下。他才拿回自己的魔杖不到几个小时，十分不情愿与它分离，如果它有声音，现在应当也在尖叫，想挽留他的手。

忒修斯没有在那把椅子上坐下，只是站在原地看着他。

如果他还能替忒修斯做什么不伤害他感情的事，那就只剩下配合他的审讯了。他把那支无声尖叫着的镶银魔杖放在桌上，推向对面，让它处在忒修斯而不是他能拿到的范围内。然后交叉十指，确保自己不会冲动地一把抓回它。

“问吧。”他尽量平静的说。


	9. Chapter 9

“这是一个意外。”忒修斯笃定的说。他在帕西瓦尔给他变出的那把椅子上坐着，把魔杖推还给他：“你们只是逼不得已。”

“我不能说我们是彻底的勉为其难。”帕西瓦尔答道。魔杖在伸手就能拿到的位置总算给了他一点安全感，这把椅子未免太不舒服了，像一把寒冰贴着他的后背，难怪囚犯总想站起来。

把话说开了让他心里总算松快了一些。“但我的确很抱歉没有第一时间告知你。”他真诚的说，又笑了一下：“我是打算灌你两杯酒再坦白的。”

他背上有冷汗。在这间囚室里他控制不住的焦虑。忒修斯仍没有要走的意思，他也只好在原地奉陪。这间屋子未免天花板太低了，好像要一直压到人的眼前来——

“我们可以修正这个错误。”忒修斯说，“我们这就去找邓布利多，他一定有办法把那玩意拿掉，纽特就可以变回去了。”

“你不想先问问纽特的意见吗？”帕西瓦尔不可置信的问，“这件事情只有他有权选择。”

“更正一个错误不需要那么复杂。”忒修斯听起来有些烦躁：“趁着这还没有对他的生活造成永久的损害——”

“这恐怕不由你来决定。”帕西瓦尔说，感到一点怒火从胸中升起。“纽特是个独立的成年男人，不是那个对你言听计从的十四岁的弟弟。”

忒修斯像是被毒蛇咬了似的站起来，脸色发青：“那是我们兄弟之间的事。”他说。“不该你来置喙。”

“你该学着让你弟弟过自己想要的生活了，忒修斯。”他有些好笑：“你不能永远像对一朵花似的保护他。”

“我发现他想要的生活并没有给他带来什么好处。”忒修斯答道。他嘴唇周围的线条抽紧了：“如果说到好处，你才是首当其冲的那一个。”

“我不会管五个月的囚禁和刑求叫‘好处’，忒修斯。”

“显然和我弟弟在一起的时候你没怎么被折磨。”忒修斯说，声音里有某种他不熟悉的东西。“你也许还会怀念那几天的。”

“我不会怀念哪怕一分钟做囚犯的生活！”他不知不觉的站了起来，与忒修斯隔着桌子相对而立：“你以为我们有过选择吗？我们像猪一样被逼着配种，就为了第二天不被杀死！你管这叫值得怀念的事情吗？”

“我不确定。”忒修斯嘲讽地说，“也许有一个孩子勉强能算是件喜事吧。”

魔杖不知什么时候已经被他握在了手里，正发出狂怒的鸣叫：“你以为被逼着睡我最好朋友的弟弟是一件会让我自豪的事情？”怒火越来越炽，几乎要烧穿他的眼睛：“你以为看着纽特被那魔药折磨会让我愉快吗？还是看他被迫怀上一个本不该存在的孩子会让我觉得满足？”格林德沃的话在他的脑中嗡嗡作响，一个认知突然劈裂了他的脑海。

“还是你更希望当时做这件事的人是你？去摘那‘永不可得的月亮’？”

忒修斯退了一步，椅子被他碰翻了，砰的一声。帕西瓦尔看到他脸色煞白。

“我永远不会。”他说话的声音游移，好像无法确定这是不是出自自己口中。“对我的亲弟弟——”

“你真该看看你现在的脸，忒修斯。”他冷笑一声，一阵复仇的喜悦冲刷过他的胸口：“你是个糟糕的骗子，一直都是。”

“我没有这种想法。”忒修斯低声说。

“我们谈论家庭、亲人、以及其他一切的时候，你会提到谁？我们在谈论心爱的姑娘时，你怀表里是谁的照片？你在酒吧喝醉那一次，我背你回去，你喊着一个女神的名字。”他想起了自己那时嘲笑忒修斯的话，你是真的没有别的女神可崇拜了吗，竟然在梦里呼唤一位处女神。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”他说出这个名字时，像是在舌尖吐出一把匕首，看忒修斯在刀锋前步步后退。“你一直在叫阿尔忒弥斯。”

“纽特是你的亲弟弟啊。”他低低的说，好像害怕会惊醒谁似的。“忒修斯，你疯了。”

“不要让格林德沃钻进你的脑海里。”忒修斯说。他的脸像是一个在风雪中即将冻毙的旅人，绝望的想捉住最后一点天光。“不要相信他的胡话，帕西——”

“格林德沃不能创造一段不存在的历史。”他说，听见自己的声音冷得像冰。

“也不能让你在醉酒时喊出阿尔忒弥斯的名字。”

“我为了救你发出过索命咒，让灵魂从此染上了血。”忒修斯说，魔杖出现在指间，他全身发抖。“我真希望当时没有那么做。”

“而我为你吃了两颗子弹，差点像麻瓜一样把命送在医院里。”他回敬道，感到内心一片明澈的绝望，纽特不会原谅他的。

“你要杀了我吗？忒修斯？”他绕过桌子走向他。忒修斯退了一步，被椅子绊得踉跄一下，又挣扎着站稳。“杀死你最好的朋友，你弟弟孩子的父亲？”

他的胸口迎着忒修斯的杖尖，那玳瑁柄在他指间抖得像狂风中的枯叶。

“杀了唯一一个知道真相的人？”

“我……我不……”

“放手吧，忒修斯。”他轻轻的说，为自己和他的朋友感到无法抑制的悲哀。

“你永远都会是他的哥哥，让我们就这样保持下去，好吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

纽特·斯卡曼德在魔杖管理登记处遇到了大麻烦。他没法证明自己是自己。

“你可以问我箱子里有哪些神奇动物。”他好心的提议，“或者魔杖的具体细节。”

“我不认识什么神奇动植物。”那人警惕的说，紧紧抓着纽特的皮箱。“而且你可能是个精通神奇动物的黑巫师。”

“黑巫师扮成我并没有什么好处。”纽特生硬的说。他的皮肤上还残留着现形咒的微微刺痛，箱子近在咫尺却无法触及，他有些不耐烦了。

“请把箱子给我。”他请求道。“我需要知道它们好不好。”

那人仍然是一副怀疑的表情。他把一个脏兮兮的水桶悬在空中：“那你来过一下现形液吧。”

“我不认为这有必要。帕特里克。”有人在他身后说。“我担保他的确是纽特·斯卡曼德。”

纽特知道那是谁的声音，但他不肯回头。

“请把箱子还给我。”他小声说，“还有魔杖。”

拿到这两样东西后他敷衍的道了个谢，转身就走，穿过一排堆满纸张的办公桌，桌子上雪白的纸鸢翔集，一落下来就把自己打开成一份份的报告。

这样简单的办公魔法，却可以在需要的时候飞得那么远……

他多看了两眼，帕西瓦尔就赶了上来。

“纽特！”他低声叫他，“等一下！”

他不能再装没看见了：“日安，格雷夫斯先生。”

“你有没有时间……”

“没有。”纽特迅速回答，握紧了那只不断蠕动的箱子，几天没见他了，孩子们都有点激动。“我今天还有点忙，就先不打扰了。”

他快到门口的时候，那扇门啪地关上了。

他回过头去，正好对上帕西瓦尔。

他走近了，一盏电灯光正好照亮了他的脸。他已经完全不像纽特印象里那个憔悴疲惫的囚犯了，他刮了胡子，腰背挺直，穿着完整的三件套，打着与外套同色的领带，一双黑蝎领针掐出挺括的衣领。这男人衣冠楚楚的样子好看得惊人，简直眼角眉梢都在发光。

过了好一会纽特才发现自己在盯着他看。帕西瓦尔任他看，甚至还很配合的走到灯下让他看得更清楚。他嘴角带笑，洋洋得意的混蛋。

“我等了你两天。”他低声说，漆黑的眼睛深深看着纽特。“以为你忘记了。”

忘记了什么他没有说，但纽特还是像被烫了似的缩了一下，偏过头去躲他的目光。“我只是来拿我的箱子。”他急急地说，“马上就离开。”

他想开门，但那门把手就是不放他走。开锁咒也毫无效果，他想放皮克特出来撬锁，但他显然是一种不应该当着美国官员的面放出来的违禁生物。

“开门。”他带着点脾气说，又扯了一下那个门把。“我还有事情要做。”

那个扣过他箱子的审查员抬起头来，非常感兴趣的看着他们。纽特握着那只门把还想再拽一下，又被他看得束手束脚起来。

帕西瓦尔回头看了一眼，那审查员立刻埋头进文件堆里，一副忙于公务的样子。

“我恐怕不能放你走，斯卡曼德先生。”帕西瓦尔严肃的说，一副公事公办的态度：“我怀疑你的箱子里有一只以上未报关的毒角兽。”

他探身将纽特的手和门把一起握住，转了一下，那扇门打开了。

“请跟我来。”

上一次被这张脸带走，他在五分钟之内被判了死刑。实在不是什么美好的回忆。他僵硬的提着箱子跟在帕西瓦尔后面，看他摇荡的大衣角和流畅的腰部线条。

他要是再没收我的箱子，我就给他念恶咒。纽特想。意外的发现他们并没有往地下的审讯室走，反而一路向上，到了一条没见过的灰色走廊里。帕西瓦尔推开某一扇铁门，把他让进去，在身后关上了门。

这是一间极其空旷的办公室，地板是铁灰色的，墙边环绕的铁柜子一直接到天花板，屋子正中是一张简洁的黑色办公桌，上面放着一排金装的法典，已经翻得有些旧了。一盏灰色的台灯在另一头，灯下有一瓶墨水，一支羽毛笔斜插在里面。

除此之外，桌上并没有任何个人物品。

这屋子简直朴素到了简陋的地步，纽特原来以为忒修斯的办公室已经足够简洁了，但和这间办公室比起来，忒修斯摆着各种小玩意的办公桌简直是个温馨的小家。

“这是……咳，我的办公室。”帕西瓦尔在他身后说，他感觉到了纽特的惊讶，苦笑了一下。“没什么人气，是不是？”

他让纽特坐在一把皮质的扶手椅上，自己也在桌后的一把看起来很不舒服的硬木椅子上坐下。然后从空气中变了一杯热茶推给纽特。

“茶水间召来的。”他有点拘谨的解释，“应该是奎妮刚泡的。”

纽特把箱子放在腿边，接过茶喝了一口，水温正好。

不知为什么，他在安全部这间铁灰色的房间里不那么紧张了。他看着帕西瓦尔在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸羽毛笔，低头写起什么东西来。

“除了研究法典，我在工作之外就没什么别的爱好了。”他一边写一边说。“不过我偶尔会去俱乐部打两把牌。”

“我信奉法律的作用，也认为律法应当一丝不苟的得到执行。为了这一点和很多人起过冲突……没什么朋友。”

他写完了一页，翻开下一页：“所以格林德沃顶替了我几个月，都没人发觉。”

这段自我介绍并不算长，但纽特有些模模糊糊的明白了，又不能明确的指出究竟是什么，只好端着杯子喝茶。帕西瓦尔抬头看他被茶水沾湿的嘴唇，笑了一下。

“忒修斯问我会不会怀念被囚禁的生活。答案是不会。永远不会。在那间囚室里的每一分钟我都不想回忆。没完没了的钻心咒，随心所欲的殴打，勉强维生的食物……每隔几天就会出现的格林德沃。”

他重新低下头去，羽毛笔刷刷划过纸页。

“但的确有一段时光……我十分希望它能在别处发生。在伦敦、纽约、任何地方都可以，只要不是格林德沃的牢房里。”

“那一定会是我人生中最快乐的日子。哪怕临终前想起都会微笑。”他把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶里，开始把那份写好的文件仔细的折起来。

“纽特，我为了求生对你做了不可饶恕的事情，造成了一个你并不想要的后果。如果你因此恨我，我完全理解。”

“但我以灵魂起誓，我没有哪怕一分一秒想过要伤害你。”他把折好的文件装进纸袋，绕线封紧。

“至于我说的那些话……我真的很抱歉。我那时想，如果你能安全的活下去，怎么恨我都无所谓。”

“我不恨你。”纽特低声说。“我只是很生气。你竟然想用死亡来解决问题，独自一人。”

他知道帕西瓦尔说那些话的时候并不真心，没人能在如此冷漠无情的时候仍有一双眷恋的眼睛。

但他仍然很生气，气得还想再幼稚的多无视他几天。他几次提笔要写回信又放下，让他的猫头鹰不耐烦地等在雅各布的烤箱上咂嘴，直到她开始糟蹋一只锅子他才把她放回去，但看她两腿空空的消失，他又有点后悔。

“你不能替我做这种决定。”他对帕西瓦尔说。“谁也不能。”

帕西瓦尔苦笑一声。“我真希望能对你说‘以后不会了’，但是没有以后了，是不是？”

他把文件袋递给纽特，他茫然的接在手里。

“这是你箱子里所有违禁动物的批文，你作为‘受训的专业人士’可以在美国合法合规的饲养它们。”

他控制不住似的伸手去摸纽特的脸，手心滚烫：“别让它们跑出来了，好吗？不然你又要见到我了。”

他想收回手时，被纽特敏捷的一把抓住。

“别走。”他喃喃说，气急败坏的把帕西瓦尔往前拖，越过办公桌去吻他。“你还想去哪？”

帕西瓦尔笼住他的后脑勺加深这个吻，身体渐渐后撤，引导他爬上桌面来。他的腿带塌了那一排法典，厚重的书本散落一地。帕西瓦尔没有去管，他让纽特坐在他的办公桌边，手指划过他的胸膛。手过之处扣子依次松开扣眼，马甲和衬衫一层层自动打开，把他暴露出来。

他的衣领敞开时，脖子上的项圈红得刺眼。帕西瓦尔有点诧异：“为什么不把那个拿掉？”

“我们发现它和某些器官是相连的。”他有点尴尬：“如果要拿掉可能会对……造成损害。”

“邓布利多检查过了，这个环除了监控状况外并没有其他作用。”他又找补一句。

帕西瓦尔像是第一次见他似的盯着他看。他突然卡壳了：“杀死胎儿是重罪，而且……”

如果不是皮克特用力捅了帕西瓦尔一下，他可能会被勒死在这个拥抱里的。

 

 

 

ps：部长没完全说实话。男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。看看你能找出几处谎话呢？（。


	11. Chapter 11

天花板上的枝形吊灯简洁得几乎是简陋的，丝毫没有装饰价值。金属灯架交叉成一个十字，在顶端挑着四盏圆形灯罩。灯泡很大，想来开起来应当是很亮的，大概只要它能照明，主人就不在意它到底长什么样。真是个实用主义的人，纽特盯着那四盏灯漫无边际的想。不知道他家里是不是也是这种风格。

“在想什么？”帕西瓦尔覆上来吻他，他嘴里还有纽特自己的味道。纽特懒倦地伸手摸他的脸。

“你。”他迷迷蒙蒙的回答，仍然被刚刚的高潮温柔酥麻地裹挟着。“你在这里工作的样子。”

“我再也没法好好在这办公了。”帕西瓦尔抚摸他的腰背和小腹，他今天格外喜欢摸那儿。“看着这张桌子的时候，我一定会想起你现在的样子。”

纽特痛恨办公桌，赤身裸体躺在上面的时候尤甚。但帕西瓦尔把他含进嘴里时他的反应激烈极了，抓破了手边某一本法典的书页，还差点打翻了墨水瓶。

“对不起。”他把那只墨水瓶推得离自己远了些，试图起身去给那本书念个恢复咒：“我需要……嗯……”

“没关系。”帕西瓦尔含着他的乳头说，舌头湿软温热地在他胸口弹动：“随它去。”

他身下垫着帕西瓦尔的外套躺在桌上，两条腿在桌边垂下。外套的主人正沿着他的肩线轻轻啃噬，手又伸下去在他腿间动作。他放荡地呻吟起来，伸手去搂他的头。他已经湿透了，腿间滑腻一片。帕西瓦尔把那些黏液一点点送入他的后穴，让前后两个洞都彻底为他打开。

 

“我感觉自己像某件办公用品。”纽特撒娇似的说。“放在这儿……就等着你签字。”

“我倒是真想在你身上签上我的名字。”帕西瓦尔用低哑的声音说，手指在他前面的肉道里勾了勾，纽特喘息着挺起腰来。

“但是你身体里已经有我的名字了。”

他的腿挂在桌边，摇摇晃晃，无所凭依，只好搭在帕西瓦尔的肩膀上，他向前倾身，那两条腿就被无奈地压到纽特胸前，让他的下身彻底暴露出来。

“自己抱紧。”帕西瓦尔亲了他一下，确凿无疑的对他说，像是他刚刚提出了一个非常合理的要求。

“我不想……啊！”

那些手指又在他身体里勾弄起来，让他颤抖着喊出声来。突然一切停滞了，帕西瓦尔把手抽出来，闲闲地玩弄着他已经一塌糊涂的入口，这里戳一下，那里扯一扯，就是不肯进去。

他有点着急的起身，想去解帕西瓦尔的裤子。但却被他轻轻按回办公桌上，将他的大腿重新推到胸前。

“用手抱紧。”这屋子的主人威严的命令道。

纽特在这声音里颤抖了一下，慢慢躺下去，抱紧了张开的大腿。他的身体彻底在桌面上打开了，湿漉漉的任人取用。像一卷被拆开的羊皮纸，或是一本可以随意翻阅的书。

帕西瓦尔盯着这幅场景看了许久。像抚摸宠物似的抚摸他暴露出来的大腿后侧。“好孩子。”他夸奖纽特：“你该得到奖赏。”

然后他弯下腰，把舌头插进了纽特的阴道。

纽特的哭喊划破了他办公室保持了十几年的寂静，如果没有隔音咒，恐怕隔壁的蒂娜就要来敲门了。他品尝着那疯狂收缩的肉道，舌头一遍遍刺入，舔弄那柔滑的内壁，用力吮吸着纽特的汁液。手指还在无情地抠挖着他的后穴。纽特在他的舌尖上像被电击了似的拼命颤抖，大腿绷得死紧，但仍被他听话地抱在胸前。

他能潮吹是意料之中的事，不过帕西瓦尔还是被他的出水量惊了一下。纽特简直是浇在他脸上的。他像被屠戮的雀鸟那样哀鸣，全身筛糠般哆嗦着，肉道疯狂收缩，透明的液体恣意喷薄，沾了帕西瓦尔满脸。

他潮吹的时间很长，结束时整个人都瘫软了，那双绿眼睛涣散了，双手松开，大腿无力地落在帕西瓦尔的身侧。

帕西瓦尔用手绢擦了脸，倾身去吻他汗淋淋的额头。

“你还好吗？”他温柔的问，同时无声地解开了裤子。

纽特轻轻点头，几不可闻的嗯了一声。

“那就好。”帕西瓦尔说，扶着龟头塞进了那个刚刚泛滥过的入口。

纽特已经没有力气反抗了，他看着帕西瓦尔把他的膝弯搭在肘间时，只是软软地抖了一下，任帕西瓦尔盯着他的眼睛，深深地插入他。

彻底进去时他才轻轻喊了一声，只是一点模糊的低声细语。

那肉道仍然很紧，但是又湿润异常，柔顺地含着他。帕西瓦尔轻轻顶弄着，感觉仿佛在插一块将融不融的黄油。

“这几天想我没有？”他一边抽动一边问。“我一直都很想你。”

纽特只是半闭着眼睛轻轻呻吟，帕西瓦尔用力顶了一下，顶得他小声哭起来，眼泪划过额角，渗进汗湿的卷发。“回答我。”

“晚上……有时会想到你……”纽特带着点哭腔说，声音虚弱，“不要那么深，会撞到的……求你了，帕西……”

他控制住自己猛烈挞伐的欲望，略略抽出来一点，浅浅的抽动：“那为什么没有来？”

“邓布利多要检查我……我的……”他好像就是没法说出口，“……系统。”

“结果呢？”他稍稍加快了速度，纽特被逼得又流起眼泪来，伸出虚软的手抱他的脖子。

“他说……啊……他说配件都很完善……应该可以。”

“可以什么？”他装作无知的问，下身稳定的一下下操进去，看纽特雪白的身体在黑色的桌面上起起落落。

“慢一点……”纽特央求他。“帕西……别！”

帕西瓦尔假装没听见，他咬纽特的耳朵，往深处吹气，下半身越动越快：“可以什么？”

“帕西。”纽特几乎是在哀求了：“轻一点……”

他不再说话，专心加速。办公室里肉体拍打的声音和水声混成一片，纽特的手圈在他脖子上发抖。

他明白了，不说出个结果帕西瓦尔是不会放过他的。

“……可以生育。”他轻轻在他耳边说。

邓布利多年轻气盛时的设想成了真，但他没有想到，他所见到的第一个实验对象竟然是自己的学生。他不知道原方的具体成分，就无法测算调制解药需要多久，而纽特脖子上的红圈不断提醒他，一个妄自尊大的天才所能犯下的罪行是怎样百死难赎。

纽特倒是很看得开，我想要这个。他对邓布利多说，至少你现在有实验的第一手数据了，老师。

他有充分的预感，这颗受精卵的另一个父亲对它的态度恐怕会比忒修斯的反应好得多。他的哥哥在屡次强烈反对被拒绝后，意料之内的和他大吵了一架。两人不欢而散，忒修斯当晚就踏上了回程的船。

我哥哥的控制欲实在是令人无法忍受。他对邓布利多抱怨。要是什么都如他的愿，我大概会每天都死掉一部分（everyday a little death）。

邓布利多的蓝眼睛看着他很久，看得他几乎不安起来。但最后他的老师似乎决定不发表评论，只是转过身去，问他要不要再喝一杯甘菊茶。

他们仍然没有复原出把他变成这样的方剂，也许有些原料的配比只有地牢中的格林德沃才会知道。忒修斯之后在欧洲又审过他几次，但终究一无所获。这个空前绝后的黑巫师究竟怎样才愿意张口，只有梅林才知道。

他在美国做了五个月的田野调查后回到了纽约，领了一份神奇动物管控中心的咨询闲职，大部分工作只需要与MACUSA猫头鹰沟通就可以完成。

他的书的第一稿是在帕西瓦尔的公寓里完成的，他对纽特的箱子总是抱有极其专业的警惕心，但在纽特渐渐无法把自己塞进箱子之后他不得不开始学着抓嗅嗅、喂角驼兽、月痴兽、给绝音鸟施无声咒以及给毒角兽接生。

他还不知道再过五个月后，他的人生究竟会变成什么样子，但他已经准备好了面对一切生活扔给他的挑战。就和以往任何时候一样。

但是这一次，他将不再独自面对。

 

END


End file.
